


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Beastiality, Alpha Derek, Angst, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Derek Goes to College, Derek and Stiles move to New York, Full Shift Werewolves, John is not a fan of Derek at first, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Partial Beastiality, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Riding, Sex Toys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles gets his pussy licked by wolf!Derek, Stiles gets threatened, Stiles has a huge clit, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is being stalked by another were creature, Stiles works at a diner, Surprise pregnancy, Talk of beastiality, Time Skips, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Stiles is having private time and Derek interrupts and ends up getting involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Truly, Madly, Deeply (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825619) by [Circe_Drog0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Drog0/pseuds/Circe_Drog0)



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS
> 
> If any one of the tags mentioned above is not your cup of tea, please DO NOT read it and leave hateful comments and judging everyone else for liking it.
> 
> I am posting this first chapter as an experiment to gauge everyone's reactions to this fic. If I get a positive response to it, I'll post more chapters.
> 
> This fic is complete and not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can get it fixed ASAP. Thank you.
> 
> As always, enjoy. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. (especially if you want me to post more chapters)

_“Fuck!”_

Derek knew he should leave as soon as the breathy moan and a low buzzing sound reached his ears. But it was that sweet-smelling aroma coming from Stiles’ room that kept him rooted to his spot. The sweet smell of arousal had Derek’s mouth watering and his cock hardening and pushing painfully against his jeans.

He needed to leave. Right now. Derek was intruding on Stiles’ private time and he needed to leave. He stepped away from the house and got a few feet away before he froze. He inclined his head back toward the house to make sure that he heard that correctly.

_“Oh, fuck yes. Just like that. Oh god, Derek! Yes, fuck me so hard Der.”_

Derek felt a growl working its way through his chest and up his throat. He turned around and headed back toward the house. His wolf was right on the surface and he knew his eyes were glowing a bright red and his fangs began to descend as he slowly climbed up to Stiles’ open window. Derek quietly entered the room and that sweet smell smacked him right in the face. He inhaled that scent and his wolf needed to claim the teen. Right fucking now.

Derek shook his head to clear it a bit and took in the scene before him. There was Stiles in all his glory, kneeling on his bed and slowing fucking himself with a vibrating dildo. And going by the smell of cum permeating the room, Stiles had been going at this for a while now.

“Shit, shit, oh fuck! Der, I’m gonna—oh god I’m gonna cum!”

Derek stood in his darkened corner as he watched Stiles come apart. He licked his lips as that sweet scent grew thicker. Derek felt his wolf going crazy and he quickly toed off his shoes and socks. He stripped out of his jacket and shirt. He stood heaving for a moment, trying to calm down so he didn’t scare the teen, and stalked closer to the bed.

As Derek moved closer, he could see just exactly where that dildo was entering Stiles. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the whine/growl that wanted to leave his lips. Derek wanted to bury his nose in Stiles’ wet, hairless pussy. He needed to be closer to that intoxicating smell.

Derek was close to the bed and he could see the sweat pouring down Stiles’ face and the hair matted to his forehead. Derek watched Stiles bounce on the toy a little longer before he decided to make his move. He reached out and touched Stiles’ shoulder before climbing onto the bed to kneel behind the teen.

“Shh, it’s okay, just me,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear to keep him from scrambling away.

Stiles’ eyes went wide. What was Derek doing here? And why was he shirtless? “D-Derek, what are y-you doing here?” He stuttered out as the toy continued to buzz away inside him.

God, this was so embarrassing. But Stiles was too turned on to care right now.

Derek skimmed his lips over Stiles’ broad shoulders, licking up the salty taste of sweat as he went.

“I came over to ask you something and I heard you pleasuring yourself. I was walking away when I heard you moan my name. And then I couldn’t stay away from you. God, you smell delicious.” Derek moaned as he hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder to kiss at his neck.

Stiles whimpered and tilted his head to the side, giving Derek more room to kiss. Stiles was so lost in sensation and pleasure that he forgot that he still had a vibrator in his pussy, still buzzing away inside and at his clit. He began to roll his hips down on the toy, chasing after another orgasm. With Derek’s mouth on his neck and the vibrator, Stiles felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Fuck Derek! Der, I’m gonna cum!” Stiles moaned as he threw his head back to rest on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ neck, licking at the huge mark he left behind. His wolf was exuding a smug satisfaction at laying claim to the teen. Derek also felt the same smugness. He moved his hands to hold Stiles’ hips, feeling his eyes shine brighter at getting to see and feel, the teen cum again.

“Yeah Stiles, come on, yes cum for me sweetheart. Show me how badly you want me.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles rolled his hips faster and yelled as he came clenching tightly around the toy, the vibrations on his clit making it oversensitive, but still so good.

“Need to pull off. Too much.” He panted.

Derek guided the teen up and off the toy, grabbing the dildo and shut it off, setting it aside to be cleaned later. He helped Stiles to lay back on the bed, propping him up with the pillows, and massaged the ache out of his legs after kneeling for so long. Derek reached down to adjust his painfully hard cock and stood from the bed to remove his jeans.

Stiles moaned and licked his lips as he spread his legs, showing off his soaking wet pussy. “I had a feeling that you went commando under those painted on jeans of yours.”

Derek looked up at Stiles and his eyes zeroed in on his wet, hairless pussy. His mouth watered at the sight of Stiles huge, swollen clit. He wanted to get his mouth on it.

“Stiles, can I taste you?” He asked huskily.

Stiles moaned and spread his legs wider. “Oh, my god. Yes!”

Derek didn’t waste time. He crawled in between Stiles’ legs and got his lips around that huge clit. He moaned when Stiles’ sweet juices hit his taste buds. Derek sucked on Stiles’ clit for a bit before he began to bob his head up and down, giving it a mini blowjob.

Stiles had never felt anything like this before. No amount of toys had ever come close to this. And Stiles had just about everything. He gripped Derek’s hair as the wolf bobbed up and down on his clit like it was a cock. He whimpered and felt his pussy clench and leak out more slick.

“Derek, fuck, so good. Mm, yes, just like that. Oh.”

Derek moaned before moving down to lick and suck at Stiles’ wet entrance. After a few minutes of licking, Derek pulled away, Stiles’ juices sticking to his lips and chin. He inserted two fingers at the whimper that came from Stiles and slowly thrust them in and out.

Derek kissed up Stiles’ abdomen and up to his chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking at the little nub. He moved over to the nipple, giving it the same treatment, before pulling slowly away to look at Stiles. The teen’s pupils were blown so wide that the brown was barely visible.

“Tell me, Stiles, have you ever squirted before?” Derek asked.

Stiles writhed on Derek’s fingers. God, they were so big and thick; better than his own thin ones. He began rolling his hips down on to those glorious fingers before he realized that Derek had asked him a question. He shook his head so he could focus.

“Uh, once. But it was by a complete accident. I didn’t even think I could do that. I’ve tried to do it again, but I just couldn’t get there.” He panted out before rational thought took over. “Wait, how are you so chill with this? Don’t you find a guy with a vagina to be a little…weird? Wrong? Or find me disgusting?”

Derek paused his ministrations to look up at Stiles, eyebrow raised. “Do you really want to talk about that right now?”

Stiles thought it over and thrust back onto Derek’s fingers. “You’re right. This conversation can totally wait until after you fuck me.” Stiles groaned as Derek pressed against his g-spot.

Derek smirked down at the teen. “Oh? And what makes you think I’m going to fuck you? Maybe I just want to finger you until you cum, writhing on my fingers while begging and crying to replace them with my big, fat cock.”

Stiles let his head fall back to the pillow as he grabbed the backs of his knees and pulled them closer to his chest. “Fuck, shit, fuck Derek! Please, need you in me.”

Derek smirked, ignoring his pleas, and leaned back down and took Stiles’ clit back into his mouth, sucking and licking at it. He added a third finger after a while to further stretch Stiles so he wouldn’t hurt the teen when he finally got his cock nestled inside.

Stiles moved his hands from his legs to hold on to Derek’s hair as the wolf stuffed him full of those thick fingers. He rocked his hips up as Derek sucked on his clit again.

“Shit Der! Need you, need you now. Please! Can’t wait anymore.” He moaned as he begged Derek to fuck him already.

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ clit, panting slightly. He looked up at Stiles and smirked. “What do you need baby?”

Stiles gripped his blankets tightly as he glared up at Derek. “Don’t be an ass, Hale. Get up here and fuck me already!”

Derek chuckled as he pulled his fingers from Stiles’ entrance and moved to line himself up before pausing to look up at the teen. “Uh, should I use a condom?”

Stiles whined when Derek stopped. Gah, he was so close to losing his v-card he could practically taste it! Then he realized that Derek asked him another question. What was it with this guy and all the questions suddenly?

“Huh? Oh, uh, well if you want to and if it’ll make you more comfortable. But I’d like to feel you cum inside me and I can’t get pregnant if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Derek couldn’t understand why that statement made him feel disappointed but he nodded his head and gently pushed inside Stiles. He moaned as he felt Stiles opening around him.

“God, you’re so tight!” Derek moaned out.

Stiles gasped at the feeling of being stuffed full with a real cock for the first time. Fuck, it felt amazing! He didn’t think he could go back to using his toys after having a taste of the real thing. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s words.

“Duh! Virgin dumbass. Holy shit!” Stiles’ eyes flew open at how deep Derek was inside of him. “So, big, so deep.” He whispered in awe.

Derek smirked down at the teen and paused when he was finally all the way inside. He felt his wolf preening as Stiles approved of their size. “Does it feel good?” He couldn’t help asking.

Stiles clenched around Derek. “So, good. So, so good. Move, move now. Please.”

Derek brought one of Stiles’ legs up to wrap around his waist and threw the other over his shoulder. He slowly rolled his hips before setting up a decent rhythm.

Stiles tried to move along with Derek’s hips but it just felt too good. A thought popped into his head and moaned at the images and felt his clit throb in arousal.

Derek’s nostrils flared at the burst of arousal that came from Stiles. He looked down at the teen, eyes glowing and fangs elongating. Derek couldn’t help the saliva dripping down them and landing on Stiles’ belly.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked around his fangs.

“Riding you.” Stiles didn’t even hesitate.

Derek growled and pulled Stiles’ legs down and held on to the teen’s hips as he flipped them around so he was lying on the mattress and Stiles was straddling his hips.

“Show me what you got sweetheart,” Derek smirked up at the teen.

Stiles gasped and threw his head back at the feeling of Derek’s cock even deeper inside him. “Oh.”

He planted his hands on Derek’s chest and swiveled his hips experimentally before beginning to ride Derek like he was riding his dildo earlier.

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! Fuck Der! So, deep, so good, so big. Want you to stay inside me all the time. Don’t want you to ever leave.” Stiles moaned.

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and thrust up as Stiles came down. “That really what you want baby?”

Stiles whimpered and nodded his head frantically. “Yes, yes! Want it really bad.”

Derek’s red eyes found Stiles’ lust blown one. “Stiles, I need to ask you something important. Can you focus for a minute?”

Stiles forced himself to stop moving with a whine as he stared down at Derek. “What is it?”

“How do you feel about knotting?” Derek asked.

Stiles felt his mouth water at the question. He wasn’t gonna lie. He watched all the kinky porn there was to watch on the internet and dabbled in watching some extreme stuff. He even owned a knotted dildo and fuck, did it give him the best fucking orgasms.

“Want it. Want it bad Derek. Please? Give me your knot.” He begged as he started moving again.

Derek growled at the desperation in Stiles’ tone and gripped Stiles’ hips a little tighter. “Really now? Tell me, Stiles, are you a knot whore?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he frantically bounced on Derek’s cock, seeking that knot he so desperately wanted. “Yes! I have a knotted dildo that I use for when I feel exceptionally horny. I pretend that it’s yours. It makes me cum and cum while it stretches me so fucking wide that my hole is gaping when I pull it out, oozing slick all over the place.”

Stiles was moving faster now that the fantasy he created was playing inside his mind. He bounced harder on Derek’s cock, chasing after that promised high he got after a good masturbation session with that fucking knotted dildo. “Der, please! Wanna cum on your knot.”

Derek felt his cock grow harder as his knot began to form at the fantasy Stiles painted for him in his mind. He growled and gripped those lean hips tighter; ensuring that there would be bruises later, and nodded frantically. He began to buck his hips up into Stiles at a rapid-fire pace. “Okay, baby. I’ll give you what you need.”

Stiles braced himself as Derek finally began to fuck him. He threw his head back, eyes rolling back into his head, unknowingly exposing his neck to the Alpha wolf.

Derek held onto Stiles as he surged up and sucked dark bruises into the teen’s elongated neck. “You taste so fucking good Stiles,” Derek growled against the sweaty skin.

Stiles moaned and threaded his fingers into Derek’s hair, holding him in place against his neck. “Mm…mark me up, Derek. Want everyone to know that I’m yours.”

Derek’s hips faltered in their rhythm at Stiles’ words but he got back on track, almost doubling his efforts. He was getting closer, he could feel his knot getting bigger and he couldn’t wait until it was buried inside Stiles’ tight little pussy, filling it up with cum.

He felt his fangs elongate again, feeling the urge to bite and claim his mate. “Gonna claim you, Stiles. Gonna make you mine. Do you want that Stiles? Do you want to be mine?”

Stiles whimpered and held tightly to Derek. This was all he ever wanted, someone to want him and to love him and take care of him. Someone who could see past his lack of manly bits and just love him the way he was. And here Derek was, offering him everything he wanted on a silver platter. It seemed too good to be true.

“Before I give you my answer, I need to know something first. Do you honestly want me? Or is this just some kind of use-Stiles-to-get-your-rocks-off kind of situation and then we go back to the way it was before? Or are you genuinely here because you actually want to get to know me and date me and do all that lovey-dovey couple-y shit with me?” Stiles asked.

He couldn’t look into Derek’s eyes, too afraid of what he might find. He couldn’t bear to see the rejection in those gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes that he loved so much. Stiles wasn’t sure if he could allow himself to go through any of this if Derek wasn’t going to respect him in the morning.

Derek paused all movement and looked up at Stiles, who was pointedly avoiding eye contact with him. He moved his hand and lifted Stiles’ face so they were looking at each other. He looked at Stiles fondly before leaning forward to press a light kiss to those soft lips.

“Yeah Stiles, I do want you. I wouldn’t be popping a knot for you if I didn’t. Knots are designed for mates and well, for mating, and my wolf chose you to be ours a long time ago. Granted, I may have fought with him over it, but after being with you like this, I can’t deny us any longer. If you want to think about it some more, I’ll pull out right now and finish you off with my fingers or mouth.”

Stiles looked at the enigma that was Derek Hale. He couldn’t help the way his heart swelled up with love for the alpha wolf and a bright, fuzzy warmth spread through his chest at Derek’s words. He rested his forehead to Derek’s.

“Don’t need to. Claim me Alpha. Please? I want to be your mate.” Stiles whispered in the space between them.

Derek felt his wolf howl in victory at finally getting to have their mate and he smiled. But he still needed to be sure. “Are you sure? Once I do this there is no going back, at least for me.”

Stiles cupped Derek’s face. “I’m very sure. I’m one hundred percent positive that I want to spend the rest of my life as your mate.”

Derek captured Stiles’ lips in a kiss as he flipped them again so he was lying on top of Stiles. He slowly began to thrust into Stiles as he lazily made out with his mate. Before long, Derek couldn’t stand the slow pace any longer. He needed to claim his mate.

“I’m gonna claim you now baby. Are you ready?” Derek asked between kisses to Stiles’ neck.

“Yes, yes I’m ready Alpha. Wanna be yours.” Stiles said as he nodded frantically.

Derek growled in satisfaction as he gripped Stiles’ hips and began a brutal pace. He felt his knot swelling further and was becoming harder and harder to thrust in and out of Stiles. Finally, Derek felt his knot lock them both together and he ground into his mate, needing to fill him so full of cum.

Stiles couldn’t hold back the noises spilling from his lips as he held on for the ride. Okay, yes, this was exactly what he imagined having sex with Derek would be like. Although, he never thought to factor in a knot, but god he wanted it all the time now.

“Come on Der. Cum inside me. Wanna feel you filling me up.” Stiles moaned as he felt his own orgasm fast approaching. “Gonna cum Der. Cum with me.”

Derek nodded and frantically ground his hips against Stiles and brought his hand up to rub at Stiles’ clit. “Yeah, okay baby. Cum with me.”

Stiles writhed and gripped at his sheets as he came screaming Derek’s name. He panted as he came down from his high and watched Derek fall apart.

Derek let go as soon as he felt Stiles clench and convulse around him as rope after rope of cum unloaded into Stiles’ tight pussy.

Stiles closed his eyes at the feeling of Derek coming inside him. “Oh, my god. That feels so weird and yet it’s so hot.” He moaned.

Derek chuckled as he nuzzled into Stiles’ neck and kissed his sweaty skin, licking it up and moaned. “God, you taste so good.”

“What do I taste like?” Stiles asked.

“Like mine,” Derek growled out as his eyes flashed red.

A shiver went through Stiles at Derek’s possessive tone. “Mm…yours. I like it.” He said around a yawn. “Sleep now. You wore me out.”

Another chuckle came from Derek as he maneuvered them around to pull the blankets around them. Derek settled them on their sides and wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his nose in Stiles’ hair. “Just for the record, I do not find you disgusting because you are different. And if you couldn’t tell, I really like your pussy. You’re perfect just the way you are, cock or pussy, I fell in love with you before I even knew what was below the waist. It won’t ever change the way I feel about you.”

Stiles blinked sleepy eyes up at Derek. “You love me?”

“That’s what you took away from all that?”

Stiles smirked. “Well, it was the most important part.” He leaned up and kissed the wrinkled skin between Derek’s furrowed eyebrows. “But thank you for saying that. I’ve hidden it for so long. Scott doesn’t even know and we practically tell each other everything. You are the first person, besides my parents and me, to love me and accept my body for the way that it is. I can’t thank you enough. I thought that I would never be able to have a romantic relationship with anyone due to my lack of man parts. I also thought that I would be a virgin for the rest of my life. So, thanks again for taking care of my annoying v-card.”

Derek rolled his eyes and flicked the end of Stiles’ nose. “I’m seriously starting to regret ever falling for you. But there’s nothing I can do about it now.” He sighed dramatically. “I’m already in too deep.”

Stiles squawked indignantly and smacked Derek’s shoulder playfully. “You take that back! I’m an excellent catch thank you very much. I’m a joy to be around.”

“That is totally debatable. But you are right about being an excellent catch, though.”

Stiles smacked Derek again before kissing him. “I’m going to sleep now you jerk.”

Derek chuckled and nuzzled his face in his mate’s neck. “Goodnight baby.”

Stiles sighed contentedly and snuggled as close as he could possibly get to Derek. “Night Alpha. Will you stay? Dad has the late shift plus he’s working a double and I don’t like to be alone.”

Derek kissed the side of Stiles’ neck. “Yeah, I’ll stay. Now sleep.”

“M’kay. Night Der.” Stiles said around a yawn.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the positive response this fic has gotten! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

_Three months later…_

“I thought you said that you couldn’t get pregnant?!” Derek yelled at Stiles as Deaton showed them their baby on the ultrasound machine screen.

Stiles stared at the screen in awe. “Th-that's what all the doctors and my parents told me. And I’m sure you can understand my reasoning for not becoming some freaky science experiment to ask for further testing.”

John Stilinski stood in the corner of the vet’s office, arms crossed and glaring daggers at Derek. He itched to reach for his gun and empty the clip into the werewolf on principle. It was bad enough that his eighteen-year-old son was gallivanting around with this werewolf and other supernatural being friends, risking his life to save his friends and the whole town. And now his son was pregnant!

“When we get home, all three of us are going to have a little chat.” He said as calmly as possible.

Stiles turned his wide eyes from the screen over to look at his dad. “But Dad…”

John held up his hand. “No buts Stiles. When Deaton says you can go, we are going home. Derek, I expect that you are staying for dinner?”

Derek nodded his head. “Yes, sir. Steak sound good to you?”

“Perfect. I’ll go to the store and then meet the two of you at the house.” John pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door before being stopped by Derek. He raised an eyebrow at the werewolf.

Derek immediately removed his hand before reaching for his wallet and took out two one hundred-dollar bills. “Dinner is on me. Whatever change is leftover is my donation to the sheriff’s department.”

John smiled. “That’s awfully generous of you Derek. Thank you. See you at home.”

Derek turned back to Stiles and saw the teen glaring at him. “What?”

“Steak? Really Derek? You know I have my dad on a strict diet!” Stiles yelled.

“I thought letting him have some red meat would make this conversation go over smoother,” Derek said sheepishly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the screen to see their baby. “It kinda looks like a jellybean.”

Deaton smiled at the teen before pressing a few buttons and printed out some pictures. “It does but it’s still developing and maybe within the next couple of months, you’ll be able to find out the gender.” He turned off the machine and wiped the gel off Stiles’ belly.

Stiles sat up and pulled his shirt back down and took the pictures of jellybean. “Thank you, Deaton. So…I guess I’ll see you again in a couple of months?”

Deaton nodded as he cleaned up. “Of course. Take care of yourself. Derek, make sure he eats right and exercises.”

Derek nodded and led Stiles out to the car. “Will do.” He helped Stiles get in and he walked over to the driver’s side and got behind the wheel.

Stiles was quiet the whole way home. He stared down at the pictures in his hand. Derek hasn’t said anything on the prospect of having kids or if he even wanted them. And ever since they got the news about a half hour ago, Derek had been quiet.

What if Derek didn’t want him anymore? He wiped away a stray tear. “Are you mad? Are-are you going to break up with me?”

Derek was caught off guard by Stiles’ question and jerked the car a little bit before righting it again. “What? No Stiles, I’m not breaking up with you.”

“So, then you are mad,” Stiles whispered.

Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway and shut the car off. “I’m not mad either baby.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, tears clouding his vision. “But you’re not happy either. All you did was yell at me the whole time when we found out about the baby.”

Derek carefully pulled Stiles into his lap and nuzzled his head. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I was very shocked because I was under the impression that you couldn’t get pregnant. I should’ve handled the situation better than I did.”

Stiles curled up in Derek’s lap and nuzzled his mate in return. “Are you happy? Are you gonna keep us? Because jellybean and I are a package deal now.”

Derek kissed the top of his mate’s head. “Now that I’ve had time to let everything sink in, yeah, I’m happy Stiles. We’re gonna have a baby.”

Stiles smiled and started crying for a different reason. “Yeah, we’re gonna have a baby.” He placed his hand over his tiny baby bump. “Our little miracle baby.”

Derek opened the car door and gathered Stiles up in his arms and carried him to the house. “Come on, let’s go get this over with.”

Stiles held on as Derek took them inside. “I can walk you know. I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

Derek shrugged as he guided them inside. “But you don’t mind it or you would be putting up more of a fight to be put down.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and nuzzled Derek’s neck. “Whatever. Let’s just go cuddle on the couch until my dad gets here, okay?”

Derek walked into the living room and sat them both down on the couch. “Do you want to watch tv or no?”

Stiles snuggled further into Derek’s warmth. “Yeah, I’m sure we could find something to watch.”

Derek leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He switched the television on and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on some stupid reality show at Stiles’ prompting and rested back against the couch, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles sighed and wiggled around on Derek’s lap, trying to find a comfy spot, and settled down to watch television. He felt his eyes growing heavier the longer Derek stroked his hair. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep.

Derek changed the channel once Stiles had fallen asleep. He looked down at his exhausted mate and lightly traced his finger over Stiles’ face. He should have figured out that something was wrong with Stiles earlier. He hated watching as his mate suffered and not knowing how to help him. It made himself and his wolf upset. But now, his wolf was overjoyed at the thought of their mate giving them a pup.

Sure, they never talked about having kids before but now, now Derek was going to have a family. He never thought that he would get to have another one. He always thought that he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. And now look at him. He found himself a loving mate who was giving him his first pup.

Derek quickly wiped away a tear, wishing that his family were still alive to celebrate with him. He pulled out his phone so he could text Cora.

_Hey,_ _brat. Congrats, you’re going to be an aunt! –D_

Derek didn’t have to wait long for a reply. His phone immediately buzzed a second later.

_WHAT?! OMG Der! That’s great news! I’m going to get on the first flight I can. –C_

Derek smiled widely and continued to text with his sister until the sheriff showed up. He put his phone away and motioned down at Stiles and that the sheriff should be quiet.

John took the food into the kitchen and got started on dinner. He had plenty of time to think and calm down while shopping and he knew that he needed to play the part of the supportive parent because John knew his son must be scared.

All these years they were under the impression that Stiles only had the outward female genitalia. They were never informed that their son could possibly have a fully functioning female reproductive system. He didn’t even want to think about if Stiles had ever gotten a period. Although, he and Claudia had made the decision together to not have Stiles fully tested. They vowed to love their son as he was and to never treat him any differently.

A little while later, Stiles began to stir awake. He yawned widely and stretched languidly. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and took a deep breath and felt his stomach growl and mouth water at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

“Oh, my god! That smells so good.” Stiles moaned.

Stiles was surprised that he wasn’t getting nauseous at the smell of the food cooking as opposed to the other times when food was being cooked. So, this was something.

Derek chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Do you feel better?”

Stiles smiled against Derek’s shoulder. “Yeah, actually. Now that I know what’s wrong with me, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and my anxiety levels have gone way down, but still there.”

Derek hummed in agreement and continued to rub Stiles’ back as they waited for dinner to be ready. They didn’t have to wait for long until John was calling them for dinner.

Stiles sighed and stood from Derek’s lap and held out his hand to the wolf. “Come on Sourwolf. Let’s get this over with.”

Derek glared up at his mate but there wasn’t any real heat behind it. He took Stiles’ hand anyway and walked with him to the kitchen.

John watched as the two of them walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and both of them stiff with tension. He sighed and motioned them to take a seat.

“Sit down boys and relax. Eat and then we’ll talk.”

A feeling of dread settled deep in Stiles’ stomach and he suddenly wasn’t so hungry anymore. He pushed his food around on his plate and nibbled at the food.

Derek sat next to Stiles and noticed his behavior and his wolf whined at the distress coming from their mate. He reached over and took Stiles’ hand and leaned over to whisper in his mate’s ear.

“Babe, you need to eat. Please? Jellybean is depending on you.”

Stiles clutched to Derek’s hand and nodded, a soft smile on his face. “Okay.” He picked up his fork and began to eat more.

Derek smiled and his wolf preened in happiness that their mate was nurturing their pup. He went back to his own food, oblivious to the looks that John was giving them.

The sheriff sat quietly eating as he observed the two sitting across from him. A small smile formed on his face that he hid behind his beer bottle. A weight was lifted off his shoulders and he knew right then that his son would be well taken care of and that he didn’t have to worry.

They ate in silence and once they were finished, Stiles stood and started clearing off the table. John motioned for Derek to follow him into the living room. John sat in his chair and motioned at Derek to have a seat on the couch. He stared at Derek until Stiles came to join them.

Once Stiles finished with the dishes, he joined his dad and Derek in the living room. He sat down next to Derek and began to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Okay, so, I know that you’re upset dad but if it’s any consolation, none of us had any idea that this would happen. And I’ll understand if you want to ground me or something, but please don’t take this out on Derek.” he rambled.

The sheriff watched his son fidget for a few more minutes before he spoke. “Stiles, calm down. I’m not going to ground you or arrest Derek. I should, but I can’t because you are eighteen and everything was completely consensual, right?”

Both boys looked up at the sheriff, wide-eyed. “Yes, completely.” They said in unison.

John nodded and stood from his chair. “Okay. I’ll let you boys talk because there is a lot to talk about.” He walked upstairs to take a shower.

Stiles felt like he dodged a bullet but knew that his dad was right. He and Derek had some pretty important issues to talk about.

“Derek, we need to talk. Um, what am I going to do about school? Are we going to get married? Or are we moving in together? Am I going to end up raising this baby alone? Am I going to end up as a single parent in a two-parent home? I-I’m really scared Derek.” he felt his breath quicken and his chest tighten.

Derek moved and knelt in down in front of Stiles and took his hands into his own. “Stiles, baby, calm down. Just breathe, everything is going to be fine. We don’t need to focus on everything all at once.”

Stiles took deep breaths as he listened to Derek’s words. Once he was calm, he took one last deep breath before opening his eyes to look at Derek. “Okay, one step at a time. So, what about school? I’ll be graduating soon and then college. Should I go or take a year off?”

“Whatever you decide to do, we’ll make it work okay? I know you’re scared. I’m scared too but we’re not completely alone baby. We have the pack, your dad and we have each other.” Derek said as he gently squeezed Stiles’ hands.

Stiles nodded and did some quick calculations. He’s three months now, by the time school ends, he’ll be almost five and a half months. So, by the time September rolled around, he’d be entering his eighth month of pregnancy. Could he risk going to school while he was that big?

“I think I want to take a year off. By the time college rolls around, I’ll be eight months pregnant and I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on my studies. I’ll be too worried about jellybean. And you never know what kinds of complications could arise during that time.” Stiles said, panic beginning to rise again.

Derek took Stiles’ head between his hands and looked him in the eye. “Baby, calm down. Everything is going to be fine, okay?”

Stiles gripped Derek’s wrists, hands trembling. “How do you know? Nothing about our lives is normal, Derek. There’s always some kind of supernatural drama going on and what if they want our baby? Huh? What then?”

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles. When he pulled back, he stroked his thumbs over Stiles’ cheeks. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you or our pup. I promise.”

Stiles leaned into Derek’s touch, nuzzling at his mate. “I’m gonna see what I need to do to graduate early. I can’t explain it, but I just feel the need to be close to you all the time. And it hurts when I’m away from you for too long.”

Derek moved to sit next to Stiles and pulled him closer to his side. “Well, one part of it is our mate bond but the bigger part is that our pup needs to be close to its Alpha.”

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek. “Will you stay tonight?”

At that moment, John came back downstairs. “No. He will not be staying the night. I don’t care that you are eighteen. You are my son and still live under my roof. And unless you have other living arrangements, then you are free to do as you please.” He sat back down in his chair.

“Now, do you have other living accommodations? What are you going to do about school or college? Are you and Derek going to get married? What will you do for money? Are you going to get a job or will Derek get a job? Are you going to stay at home or get a nanny? What kind of schools are you going to send your child to? Are you going to let your child take any extracurricular activities?” John listed off as he stared at the couple on the couch.

Stiles could feel the panic rising again at the rapid-fire questions being hurled at him from his father.

Derek held his young mate closer and rested his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, hoping it would calm and ground him. He placed a kiss on the top of Stiles’ head. “Calm down babe. One step at a time, remember?”

Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck and nodded his head. He took a few calming breaths before he looked at his dad. “I’m going to graduate early and take a year off from school.”

John nodded his head. “Okay, that’s a good start, but what about your relationship, housing, money and all the necessities for yourselves and the baby?”

Derek guided Stiles’ head to his chest and told him to just breathe and relax. He carded his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Stiles’ neck and turned his attention toward John.

“Sir, I know you mean well, but we are trying to take this one step at a time so Stiles doesn’t feel so overwhelmed and on the verge of a panic attack all the time. As I’m sure you know, I’m pretty well off and can take care of my mate and our baby and any other future children should we decide to have any. But, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll get a job or I can go back to school and finish my degree.”

That piqued both Stilinski’s interest and John spoke before Stiles could. “Oh? And what were you studying?”

Derek felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks as all the attention shifted to him. “Um, ancient History.”

Stiles looked at Derek. “You never told me that.” He said softly.

Derek shrugged, not meeting Stiles’ eyes. “It never came up.”

Stiles sat up a bit and looked down at his hands. “Where did you study?”

Derek coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “In New York, at NYU.”

Stiles nodded and tried to hold back his tears. “Will you go back there to finish studying?”

Derek smelt the saltiness of tears and fear coming from his mate. He looked over at his young mate and noticed that Stiles was shaking with the effort to keep his tears at bay. Derek pulled his mate into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“It had crossed my mind before to go and finish the last two years of my schooling and then come back here to find a job.” He paused when he heard the first sob come from his mate. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Stiles clung tightly to Derek’s shirt, his tears soaking the material. “D-don’t leave m-me Alpha. It’ll hurt too much if you go. I-I don’t want to be alone. Especially not at a time like this.”

John sat in his chair, watching his son in concern. “What is he talking about?”

Derek stroked his hand up and down Stiles’ back, trying to get his mate to calm down. “Our mating bond is still too new for us to be separated for a long length of time. It’s exceptionally fragile now that there is a baby involved. If I went to New York for two years, there’s no telling what that kind of separation would do to Stiles or the baby or even myself.”

John looked thoughtfully at the two of them. His heart breaking at the anguish coming from his son at the thought of Derek leaving. John leaned forward and placed his hand on Stiles’ knee. “Stiles, son, look at me,” he smiled softly when Stiles’ tear filled eyes looked at him. “If New York is where Derek wants to go to school, then you have my blessing to go with him.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He moved to curl up in Derek’s lap, seeking comfort from his Alpha. “Dad, that’s really great and supportive of you but I can’t go to New York. I need to stay here and take care of you and the pack.”

John sighed exasperatedly. “Stiles, I am a grown ass man and I can take care of myself. My doctor says that my cholesterol is fine—,”

“Thanks to me,” Stiles interjected.

“Anyway, I’m fine. And the pack will all soon be going to college after graduation and then it’ll just be me and you and a baby on the way while your mate is all the way in New York without you and his child. Now, tell me, do you think it’s fair to Derek to make him leave you and his child behind for two years and only get to visit on breaks from school? Do you really want that for yourself and for your child?”

Stiles felt the tears welling up again and dammit! He was really getting sick of these hormones. He buried his face in Derek’s chest and wiped away all the tears and snot on his mate’s shirt. “No.” he whispered.

John nodded. “Then it’s settled. If Derek decides to go back to New York for school, you are going with him. I will not sit idly by and watch you suffer without him.”

Derek smiled at John. “Thank you. I’ll take good care of them both.”

“I know you will son. Can I make a small request though?” John asked.

“Sure.”

“Will you make an honest man out of my son before you move to the opposite side of the country?” John asked.

“Oh, my god! Dad!” Stiles squawked as he flailed, almost falling off Derek’s lap.

Both John and Derek laughed before Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “Already planned on it, sir.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter.
> 
> Just so you know, this is where the first time skip happens.
> 
> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy! And as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

_One year later…_

Stiles chased after their one-year-old daughter trying to get her dressed to go to daycare. He hadn’t been getting much sleep lately and he hadn’t been feeling well. Stiles had a sneaking suspicion about what was wrong so he took a pregnancy test earlier that morning and couldn’t stop smiling when he saw the little plus sign.

Stiles couldn’t wait to tell Derek tonight at their anniversary dinner and then have celebratory sex after they got home. It made his pussy throb just thinking about it. He finally caught up to Charlie and wrangled her into her Batman t-shirt and jeans and then into her shoes and coat.

Stiles was still trying to get used to these east coast winters. He hated them. While it was true that he loved dressing in layers, this was just overkill. And it’ll be even harder to dress when his belly started growing. Oh god. He was going to be pregnant during the summer.

He shook off those thoughts as he finished gathering up Charlie’s things that she would need for daycare and then for the babysitter later. Stiles put on his coat, gloves, hat, and boots and then put on Charlie’s winter gear and headed out the door. Stiles hailed a taxi and got Charlie settled next to him as he told the driver the address for the daycare center that was just two blocks away from his job.

Stiles dropped off Charlie with promises to be back later, he left and walked the two blocks to work. By the time it hit Stiles’ lunch break, he was so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes open and he just wanted to go home. Stiles sat at the front counter of the diner and rested his head down on the Formica top. The coolness felt good on his heated skin.

“Hey, sweetie. You feelin’ okay?” Mandy, one of Stiles’ favorite co-workers, asked him.

Stiles looked up at Mandy and gave her a weak smile. “Not really. I haven’t been getting much sleep and I think I’m coming down with something. Maybe Charlie picked up something from daycare and gave it to me.”

Mandy reached out and felt Stiles’ forehead and cheeks. “You do feel a little bit warm doll face. Maybe you should ask Joe if you can take off early.”

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be okay. Could you get me some saltines and ginger ale, though? I’d really appreciate it.”

“Sure thing babycakes,” Mandy smiled at him before leaving to fetch his requested items.

Stiles chuckled as he shook his head fondly at his friend. He wished that he could tell her the truth, but he didn’t want to scare her off. Instead, he pulled out his phone to send a text to his husband.

_Hey,_ _babe :) Got a couple of surprises for you tonight after dinner ;) Can’t wait. I love you._

After he hit send, Mandy came back with his drink and crackers. He smiled up at her. “Thanks, Mandy. Have I told you lately how awesome you are?”

Mandy giggled. “Not nearly enough sugar.” She leaned down on her elbows in front of Stiles, pushing her ample bosoms in his face, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Stiles eyed her suspiciously. “What? What’s with that look? I don’t like that look. It makes me really uncomfortable when you get that look.”

Mandy put on her best innocent face. “I don’t know what you mean Booger bear.”

Stiles paused mid-chew and pointed his half-eaten cracker at her. “Yeah no, don’t call me that. I don’t mind the other nicknames but that one is a definite no-no. And you know exactly what I mean. Spill.”

Mandy huffed. “Spoilsport. Okay, sugar lips here’s the deal. I’m very curious about you. You’ve been working here for about three months now and I barely know anything about you except for the fact that you are obviously married or engaged. And that you have a beautiful little girl.”

Stiles took another bite of cracker followed by a sip of ginger ale. “Okay, so what do you want to know?”

Mandy’s eyes lit up like she just won the lottery. She squealed and clapped her hands together before she calmed herself. “Babe, I want to know everything! You’re obviously from out-of-state and I want to know what your life was like before you moved out here. I want to know more about your family. I want to meet your mysterious spouse. Just, everything!”

Stiles took a drink of his ginger ale, his nerves upsetting his already nauseous stomach. Yeah, he could tell her the truth about some things about him, but he couldn’t tell her about supernatural drama or his medical condition or about his pregnancy. But god, he really wished that he could have someone to talk to about all of this because the pack was spread out all over the continent and busy with school work.

He felt his eyes stinging with tears and he cursed his hormones for showing up right now. Stiles didn’t want Mandy to see him like this and ask more questions because he will eventually tell her everything.

Stiles put down his cup and cracker and refused to look at Mandy. “Um, will you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the restroom.” He stood from his stool and grabbed his phone before hightailing it to the bathroom.

He burst through the door and made sure that no one else was inside before he locked the door and ran to a stall to throw up. He wished that Derek was here holding him like when he was pregnant with Charlie. After he finished, he pulled out his phone and dialed Derek.

Derek had just finished his last class of the day and pulled out his phone. He smiled when he saw a text from Stiles. After he read the text, he felt his cock twitch at what his mate had planned for him. He was about to reply when his phone started ringing and the picture of Stiles and Charlie came up on his phone.

“Hey, babe! I got your text and I can’t wait for tonight either. Can you give me any hints?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled and thought over his plans for that night. But he couldn’t be happy when he felt so miserable.

“Der, can you come get me?” Stiles asked as he leaned back against the stall divider.

Derek paused in the middle of the quad and pulled his phone back to look at the time. Stiles still had a couple more hours left in his shift. “Stiles, are you alright?”

“No,” Stiles whispered.

Derek started moving toward his car and struggling to put his books in his bag. “Stiles, come on baby talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Stiles sighed and wrapped his free arm around his middle. “I don’t feel good and I just want to go home.”

Derek sighed in relief that Stiles wasn’t seriously hurt or in any kind of trouble. He reached the car and unlocked it, putting his bag in the back seat. “Okay baby, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Thank you. I love you and I hope I didn’t pull you away from anything important.”

Derek smiled into the phone as he maneuvered the car into traffic. “No, I’m finished for the day. Listen, baby, I’m on the road so I’m going to hang up now okay? I’ll see you soon and I love you too.”

“Okay. Drive safe.” Stiles said before he hung up and pocketed his phone.

He stood from the floor, flushed the toilet, and then walked over to the sink to rinse out his mouth and splash his face with cool water. Stiles wished that he could stay in the bathroom until Derek arrived so he didn’t have to see Mandy, but he couldn’t.

Stiles unlocked the door and came face to face with an angry looking Mandy. He stared wide-eyed at her and blinked a few times.

“Uh, hey Mandy. How’s it going?” Stiles asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mandy crossed her arms over her chest, a look of hurt on her face. “I can’t believe that you sat out there and lied straight to my face Stiles.”

Stiles looked away from his friend and crossed his arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mandy pouted at Stiles and gently guided him back into the bathroom.

Stiles looked alarmed. “Hey whoa! Mandy this is the men’s restroom!”

“Yeah, and what’s your point doll face? We have some important things to discuss.” Mandy said as she locked the door again.

Stiles rubbed over his arm, his nerves lighting up as he became increasingly uncomfortable with this situation. “Mandy, my husband is going to be here soon and I need to not be here when he gets here.” He tried to move around Mandy but she put her arm out, stopping him from reaching the door.

Okay, now Stiles was beginning to get scared. “Mandy, what are you doing?” he asked quietly as he stealthily pulled out his phone to text Derek.

He opened his messages and clicked on Derek’s name and typed out ‘911’. Stiles hit send and put his phone back into his pocket, hoping that Mandy didn’t see what he was doing. He prayed that Derek got here soon. He had no idea what Mandy was going to do to him.

Derek was almost at the diner when his phone chirped. He stopped at the red light and picked up his phone to check the message. His heart dropped at the message on his screen. Derek dropped his phone and felt his claws start to extend and willed for the light to turn green. His mate was in danger.

Mandy stared angrily at Stiles, arms crossed over her chest causing her ample breasts to push farther out. Her nostrils flared as she scented the room and tried to hold back her growl.

“Why are you lying to me? I can’t believe that you think you can’t trust me with your secret. I thought we were friends.” Mandy pouted again.

Stiles took a couple of steps back from Mandy, panic welling up in his chest. How did she figure it out? Oh god, Derek was going to kill him.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Where the hell was Derek? He should have been here by now. Stiles took another step back from Mandy. “W-why would you think I’m lying?”

Mandy stopped and looked at Stiles, head tilted to the side, eyebrow raised. “I can hear the uptick in your heart, dumbass.”

Well, fuck. How did Stiles not realize that he was around another supernatural creature this whole time? Was he getting soft? He should be on top of his game; keeping an eye out for all things supernatural. Damn, he was getting soft.

“What are you?” Stiles asked softly. And where the hell was Derek?! He was in a men’s bathroom with an unknown supernatural and he was pregnant. He was scared. Stiles wrapped his arm around his middle to protect his pup.

Mandy stayed where she was and just looked at Stiles, head tilted to the side again in confusion. She saw his arm go around his middle protectively and she took another sniff of the air. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Holy shit! You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

Stiles looked up at her, tears gathering in his eyes. “Please. Please, you can’t tell anybody.” He was shaking now. The fear and panic beginning to overwhelm him and he was having trouble breathing.

Mandy became alarmed and stepped closer to Stiles, pausing when he flinched and took another step back. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, Stiles. I’m sorry for the way I acted, but can I please help you?”

Stiles looked at her. He didn’t have any supernatural hearing to know if she was lying to him but he would like to breathe again so he nodded his consent.

Mandy carefully stepped closer to him again, hands up and palms out to show that she meant no harm. She carefully placed her hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Okay, Stiles I need you to breathe with me okay? Deep breaths. Slowly, in and out. In and out. Good. You’re doing good.” Mandy helped him breathe through the panic and then sat down with him on the bathroom floor.

Once he was calm again, Stiles felt a little better. He was still afraid that Mandy was going to hurt him and his unborn child. “You have to promise me that you won’t tell anybody. Please?”

Mandy nodded her head. “Of course, sweetie. But I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me.” she teased.

Stiles huffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Sorry. But I have to be careful about who can know my secret.”

Mandy smiled softly and took his hand between hers. “That’s okay. I understand. And I really am sorry about just barging in here and demanding answers. Curiosity is just a part of my nature I guess.”

Stiles chuckled and patted her hand. “It’s cool. So, what are you anyway?”

Mandy smiled and let her eyes shine a bright emerald green. “I’m a werepanther. My family has lived in this area for generations.”

Stiles looked excited. “Oh wow. I’ve never actually met a werepanther before, but I’ve read about them in my pack’s bestiary.”

Mandy seemed surprised at that. “You have a pack? Where are they? I’ve never seen you hang around anyone else.”

“Well, they’re all in college all over the country. I’m actually here with my Alpha because he’s finishing his own degree.” Stiles said.

“OH! That makes so much more sense now.” Mandy said, more to herself than at Stiles.

“What does?” Stiles asked her in confusion.

“Hmm?” Mandy turned to him. “Oh, it's just that I couldn’t figure out why you smelled of a wolf when I know for a fact that there aren’t any wolf packs in this area. Now I know.”

Derek was half a second away from fully wolfing out if the stupid traffic didn’t bend to his will. His mate was in danger and traffic wasn’t flowing the way it was supposed to. Finally, he pulled up outside the diner and took a few minutes to calm down so he wouldn’t alarm the other patrons.

When he walked in, he could smell the scent of fear fading from the diner. Confused, Derek followed the scent of Stiles to the back of the diner, toward the bathrooms. He went to push on the men’s bathroom door only to find it locked. He put his ear to the door and heard Stiles inside talking with a girl.

He knocked on the door. “Stiles? Is everything alright in there?”

Stiles was pulled from his conversation with Mandy by the sound of his husband’s voice. Shit. He’d completely forgot to tell Derek that he was okay. He got up off the floor and walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it. “Alpha.” He moved into Derek’s embrace and nuzzled his neck.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and took a deep breath only to recoil and growl lowly at the scent of an unknown were on his mate. His wolf roared and Derek felt his claws and fangs threaten to come out. Derek looked around the bathroom and his eyes landed on the girl and his eyes flashed red as hers flashed 3emerald green.

Stiles pulled back from Derek and placed his hand on Derek’s cheek. “Alpha, it’s okay. She’s my friend.”

Derek pulled the wolf back and looked back at Mandy. “What are you?”

“I’m a werepanther. It’s nice to meet you Alpha…?”

“Hale. But please, call me Derek. Is everything okay? I could smell your fear when I walked in here.”

Stiles felt his face go red in embarrassment. “Oh, that. Well, um, you see Mandy here figured out that I was hiding something. And so, I told her about the pack. Are you mad?”

Derek looked back at Stiles. “No baby. I’m not mad. I was just concerned when I got your text that something was wrong.”

Stiles looked away from his mate. “Well, there was a little bit of a misunderstanding for a bit and then I started to panic and Mandy helped me through it.”

Derek nodded and noticed that Stiles was avoiding something, but he’d ask his mate about it later. He looked over at Mandy. “Thank you.” he looked back down at Stiles. “You ready to go home?”

Stiles nodded into Derek’s neck. “Yes please.”

Derek started to lead Stiles away when Mandy stopped them. “Stiles wait! I have something very important to tell you.”

They both turned back around and gave Mandy identical looks of interest. “What is it?” Stiles asked.

Mandy took a deep breath before she spoke. “Okay, so three weeks ago, my oldest brother Darren came by the diner. You had just left an hour before and he caught your scent and has been obsessed with you ever since.”

Stiles looked at her, confused. “Okay, so he’ll get over it. No big deal, right?”

Mandy shook her head and stepped toward the couple. “You don’t understand Stiles. He wants to claim you as his mate and he won’t stop until he has made you his. He’s not the type to take no for an answer.”

Stiles felt his heart pick up in speed at the implication of Mandy’s words. “Well, tell him that I’m flattered and thanks but no thanks. I’ve already got a mate and that we have a beautiful child.”

Again, Mandy took a step toward them, nervousness radiating off of her. “Stiles, please. He’s been stalking you for the past three weeks. Nothing I say has made him back off. He doesn’t seem to care that you’re married. Darren sees that as a challenge for him. He wants to kill you, Derek. He’s been obsessively planning how he’ll kill you and take your mate and child as his own.”

Now Stiles was scared. He had no idea that he was being secretly stalked this whole time. Stiles reached out for his Alpha and clung to him. “Oh, my god. How did I not notice?”

Mandy smiled at him gently. “Just like you didn’t notice that I was a were?”

Stiles winced and buried his face in Derek’s neck. “I’ve gotten too comfortable. I’ve made myself think that we were safe here and look what happened.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and rubbed his back. “It’s okay baby. We’ll be okay. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you or Charlie.”

Mandy looked away from the couple, giving them a somewhat private moment. “I’m sorry that I just dropped this bomb on you like that, but I thought that you should know. And I probably should have told you earlier, but I was trying my best to keep Darren away.”

Surprisingly it was Derek who addressed Mandy. “Thank you for the warning. I really appreciate that you were looking out for my mate and I won’t forget this.”

Stiles looked up at his husband. “Alpha, I want to go home now. But first, I want to stop by Joe’s office to tell him that I’m quitting. I won’t be able to concentrate on my work knowing that I’m being stalked.”

Mandy winced at that. “I’m sorry Stiles. I don’t want you to quit, but I understand. I’m gonna miss you Booger bear.” She teased.

Stiles made a disgusted face. “Ack! What did I tell you about that nickname? Never call me that. And I’m gonna miss you too Mandy.” He stepped away from Derek and wrapped her up in a hug and then went back to Derek’s side.

Derek led them out of the bathroom and Stiles headed toward Joe’s office. He let him know that he wouldn’t be able to work here any longer due to unforeseen circumstances. Joe nodded in understanding and told Stiles that if he ever wanted to come back, he would be welcomed back with open arms. Stiles shook his hand and went back to Derek, who was waiting for him in the hallway.

When they reached the car, Stiles threw himself into Derek’s arms and tucked his face beneath Derek’s chin, curling into his Alpha as much as he could. “I’m scared Der. I thought we were safe here and now this happened. Why does this always happen to me?”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and rubbed his hand up and down his back. “I know babe, I know. But we’ll be okay. I told you, I won’t let anything happen to you. Come on, let’s go home and rest for a bit before tonight. Should we pick up Charlie?”

“No, let’s let her stay at daycare. She loves being there. I was going to tell you this tonight at dinner, but I want to tell you now. Just not here.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s neck.

Derek rubbed his cheek over the side of Stiles’ head. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Derek helped Stiles into the car and drove them back to their apartment building and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist as they walked inside. They took the elevator up to their penthouse apartment, that was one of Stiles’ demands for moving here, and Derek opened the door to allow Stiles entrance first.

Stiles went to their bedroom to take a quick shower and change. When he came out of the bathroom, he found Derek lounging on their bed. He smiled at his husband before walking over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Stiles walked back over to the bed and crawled in next to his mate and snuggled into him. He sighed happily. “I’ve missed you Alpha. It seems like you’re busier this school year than the last.”

Derek rubbed Stiles’ back and kissed his temple. “I know baby. I’ve had light coursework this year but I’ve been working on a few projects with a few of my professors and I’ve been doing TA work for a few others. And I think the Dean of Admissions is working on getting me a job for after I graduate.”

Stiles lifted his head and smiled. “Really? Derek, that’s great! I’m really proud of you!”

Derek smiled shyly and leaned forward to kiss his mate. “Thanks, baby. Now, what did you want to tell me?”

Stiles smiled at him and laid back on the bed and then lifted his shirt up a bit. “First, I want you to lay your head on my stomach.”

Derek was confused. “Why?”

“Please? For me? I promise you’re gonna like it.” Stiles pleaded.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and did as asked. He placed his head low on Stiles’ belly and waited. “Okay, now what?”

Stiles smiled softly down at his mate and he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and listen really closely.”

Derek concentrated hard and then his eyes snapped open when he finally heard it.

“Stiles?” he whispered into his mate’s skin.

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling. “What do you hear, Der?”

“A heartbeat.” Derek turned his head to look up at Stiles. “Baby, are you pregnant?”

Stiles felt tears of happiness well in his eyes. “Yeah, I am. How do you feel about that?” he asked nervously.

Derek moved up Stiles’ body and captured his mate’s mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. When he pulled back, his mate had his eyes closed and was breathless. He smiled down at him and traced his finger over the smattering of moles along his cheek and down his neck.

“Stiles, open your eyes for me.” Derek waited until he saw those beautiful whiskey colored eyes staring back at him. “I’m so fucking happy Stiles.” He smiled down at his mate.

“Really? You don’t think it’s too soon to have another baby?” Stiles asked worriedly. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at Derek, anxiously awaiting his answer.

“No. We may not have planned this baby, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Derek said.

“Well, we didn’t exactly plan on having Charlie either.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek hummed and smiled. “Yeah, but it turned out to be the second best thing to happen to me.”

Stiles smiled and pulled Derek back down into a kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes. “I love you so much. You and Charlie make me so happy and I can’t wait to meet our new baby.”

“Me neither. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to be home more so I can be with you during this pregnancy. I know school took up a lot of my time while you were pregnant with Charlie and that you felt really alone. I never wanted to make you feel that way. And I’m sorry.” Derek said as he stroked his thumbs over Stiles’ cheeks.

Stiles reached up and wrapped his hands around Derek’s wrists, stroking them with his thumbs. “I know Alpha. But I know how much this means to you and you just looked so happy doing something for yourself for once. I couldn’t take that away from you.”

Derek looked fondly at his mate. “You are still so selfless even when you are suffering yourself just to see those you love to be happy and succeed.”

Stiles felt a blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. “Well, you deserve it, Derek. You deserve all the happiness and love after all the shit you went through. I love you so much Alpha.”

Derek leaned down and rubbed their noses together and smiled. “I love you too my wonderful mate. You never cease to amaze me.”

They lay in bed for a while longer, just soaking up the love and soft words exchanged between them when Stiles finally burst their little bubble.”

“So, who gets to tell dad the good news?”

Derek groaned and flopped down onto his back beside Stiles. “Thanks for ruining the good mood babe.”

Stiles turned on his side and smacked Derek on the chest. “Oh stop it. We should probably do it soon.” Stiles looked at the clock. “Well, it’s still morning at home and dad is probably still in his office so let’s Skype him real quick.”

Stiles reached over and picked up his laptop and turned it on. He waited for it to boot up before clicking on the Skype icon and then clicked on John’s name. Stiles placed the laptop on Derek’s chest and situated himself so that both of them would be seen in the camera.

They waited a few minutes while it rang hoping that John was in the office and had his laptop on. Finally, the call was accepted and John’s face came on the screen.

“Hey, kiddo. It’s a little early for our weekly Skype call isn’t it?” John asked. “What’s up?”

Stiles smiled and leaned more firmly against Derek. “Yeah, I know dad but Derek and I have something to tell you. It’s important.”

John paused in his paperwork and looked up at his son, removing his glasses to give them his undivided attention. “I’m listening.”

Stiles looked over at Derek, smile firmly in place. “Do you want to tell him or should we tell him together?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know, you pick.”

“Der! Please, just pick an option. It drives me crazy when you do that.” Stiles groaned in frustration.

John pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed exasperatedly. “Boys, I do not have time for your shenanigans. Just spit it out!”

Coming to a silent decision, Stiles took a deep breath. “Congrats, dad. You’re gonna be a grandpa again! Yay!”

Both Stiles and Derek waited with bated breath as they let John soak up that information. After about ten minutes of silence, Stiles started to get nervous and clenched his hands into fists when he felt them begin to tremble. “Dad? Please say something.” He whispered.

Again, Stiles cursed his hormones for showing up at the most inopportune time. God, this was fucking ridiculous. He quickly wiped away a tear that fell and snuggled closer to Derek.

“Babe, you okay?” Derek asked, concerned.

Stiles nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just, my hormones decided to rear their ugly head is all.”

John finally got over the shock and cleared his throat. “I’m happy for you boys. When will you be able to fly out and visit? I’d love to see Charlie again. Speaking of which, where is that little scamp?”

Stiles chuckled. “She’s still at daycare. And I don’t know when we’ll be able to visit. Derek’s been pretty busy at school and I quit my job so I have time but I don’t want to come out there without Derek.”

John held up his hand “Hold on a minute. Why did you quit your job?”

Stiles sighed. “Because it was brought to my attention by my friend at the diner, Mandy, it seems that her older brother Darren has been stalking me for the last three weeks and I had no idea until today. According to her, he’s completely obsessed with me and made plans to kill Derek and take me and Charlie as his own. So, I quit.” Stiles shrugged.

“Did you report it?” John asked.

Stiles gave a half shrug and looked away. “No.”

“Stiles! You can’t let something like that go unreported!”

“Dad, there’s not much we can do. Mandy’s whole family are werepanthers and they’ve lived here for a long time. I don’t think the police are going to take me seriously if I told them that I’m being stalked by a supernatural creature.” Stiles told his dad, feeling dejected and still a little scared that Mandy’s brother will find out where he lives and come after him while Derek wasn’t home and that Charlie would be home.

How was he going to protect his daughter, his unborn child, and himself against a fucking werepanther?! It just wasn’t possible! He wasn’t strong enough to protect his family. What was Derek doing with someone as pathetic and weak as him? He should be in college right now with the rest of the pack and instead, he was nineteen; married with a daughter and another baby on the way. This was so not going according to the plan he made a year ago. He was pulled from his thoughts by a big hand on his shoulder. Stiles looked up at his concerned mate and the floodgates opened.

Stiles turned to his dad. “I’m so sorry dad. I know that this isn’t what you wanted for me. I fucked everything up and ruined my life and Derek’s life. I know you say that you’re happy for me but I can see the disappointment in your eyes. You don’t have to keep lying to me. I’m sorry.” He stood from the bed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Derek stared after his distraught mate before looking back at the computer screen. “John, I need to go. We’ll talk later?”

“Of course. You go take care of him and I’ll see if I can fly out for the weekend. I think me and him need to have a talk.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, I think that would be good. Do you want me to send you a ticket? It wouldn’t be a problem.”

John sighed. “You won’t stop until I accept, will you?”

Derek smiled. “No, sir.”

“You’ve spent too much time with Stiles. But thanks, son. I appreciate it. Now, go take care of my boy.”

“Yes, sir. Bye John.” Derek closed the laptop and set it off to the side and got off the bed and went to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door.

“Stiles? Baby, please open the door.” Derek said softly.

Stiles sat curled up on the bathroom floor in the corner between the shower and the toilet. “Leave me alone. Please.”

Derek rested his head on the cool wood of the door and closed his eyes. “Stiles, please. Let me in baby. I don’t want to break this door down but I will.”

Stiles sniffled and stood up and walked toward the door and unlocked it. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. He looked up at his mate with water filled eyes, face flushed, and tear tracks on his cheeks.

Derek reached out and pulled his mate into his arms. “Oh, sweetheart. What’s going on in that head of yours? Talk to me, please.”

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, burying his face in his husband’s neck. “I’m sorry I ruined our lives. If I had gotten those exams done I would be in school with the rest of the pack right now. And you wouldn’t be stuck with me or a kid and, and I fucked everything up because I had to be born with a fucking vagina.”

Derek pulled Stiles away from him so he could look into his mate’s sad eyes. “Hey, you listen to me and you better listen good Stiles Stilinski-Hale. I love you and Charlie so fucking much. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t regret anything we’ve gone through to get here. I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.”

Derek took a moment to compose himself. He placed a hand over Stiles’ belly. “I know this baby wasn’t in our plans but I’m ready for this. I know it sucks that you aren’t out in the world getting the whole college experience and it probably hurts to see me in that world and that you feel you are in a completely different universe sometimes. But I chose you, even before Charlie ever was a thought; I chose you because I love you.” he reached up and cupped Stiles’ cheeks and wiped away the tears.

Stiles gripped Derek’s wrists. “Fuck these stupid hormones. Dammit, Derek! That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say to me since we got married.” he sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I’m gonna clean up a bit and then we’ll finish talking. Okay?”

Derek leaned down and kissed him. “Okay, baby. I’ll meet you on the bed.”

Stiles nodded and turned to go back into the bathroom to wash his face. After he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed, his eyes were all red and puffy and he could still see the tear tracks on his cheeks. He turned around and left the bathroom, shutting the light off behind him.

Siles crawled onto the bed and laid on top of his mate. “I love you. And I’m sorry for flipping out like that. It’s just, the hormones are always shifting my moods and this whole werepanther thing has got me so scared. I’ve never felt so weak in my life. What if Darren comes to our den when I have Charlie here? How will I be able to protect her, our unborn child and myself against a supernatural creature? I’m only human Derek. I don’t have fangs and claws and supernatural strength and fast healing. I bleed and take a long time to heal. And we’re not even sure if Charlie is a werewolf yet.”

Derek held his mate close and rubbed his back soothingly. “Okay, if it’ll make you feel safer, I’ll talk to Deaton and see if he’ll send some mountain ash and some kind of weapon to use against a werecat.”

“Thank you, Alpha. I know your instincts to protect me, Charlie and the unborn pup are really high right now considering there is a threat toward me. I also know that you can’t be with me all the time and that would make me feel safer.” Stiles gave a huge yawn and snuggled more into the warmth of his mate.

Derek rubbed his back as he kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “Sleep baby. I know you need it.”

By the time Stiles woke up, it was darker outside and he heard the pitter-patter of little feet running across the hardwood floors. He smiled at the thought of their daughter running around and Derek chasing her in his wolf form.

That was one of the reasons that they decided on this apartment. The open layout was perfect for Charlie and Derek to run around and they used one of the other rooms as their living room. It was perfect. Charlie also had a huge playroom. So that was a plus.

Stiles sat up and felt a bit dizzy and closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, making it even messier than before. He walked out to the living room and went and curled up in the bay window and threw a blanket over his legs.

He didn’t have to wait long before Charlie came running back into the living room, squealing with laughter, with a black wolf right behind her. Stiles smiled as he watched father and daughter play for a bit longer.

Derek knew that Stiles was watching them and he went up to Charlie and scooped her up onto his back before trotting over to Stiles.

Charlie’s face lit up at the sight of Stiles. She held out her arms, demanding to be held and snuggled. “Mama! Mama!”

Stiles chuckled and picked her up and held her close while Derek jumped up on the seat next to them, curling up behind Stiles’ bent legs and rested his head on his mate’s upper thigh, sighing in contentment.

Stiles smiled down at his husband and gave him a few scratches behind the ears. Charlie laid her head down on Stiles’ shoulder, patting her little hand over his cheek. He turned his head and kissed all over her face until she was laughing again.

Stiles settled her back down and let her crawl all over Derek’s body. He watched in amusement as Charlie played with Derek’s ears. He chuckled at Derek’s look of fond exasperation and petted over his head.

“Babe, if we want to make our reservations, we better get Charlie to the sitter.” He reminded his mate.

Derek nodded and stretched out his body, skin quickly replacing fur. He caught Charlie before she could fall off him and smack her head into the window. “Okay. Want me to get her ready while you get dressed?”

Stiles smiled and leaned down to kiss his mate’s forehead. “I would love that very much. And you should put on some pants. I’m the only person allowed to see that glorious cock. I don’t need any desperate housewives beating down our door, trying to get into your pants.”

Derek groaned and captured Stiles’ mouth in a kiss. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Mm…there’s more where that came from after dinner,” Stiles grinned before heading back to the bedroom.

He took a quick shower, making sure he had enough time left to shave everywhere. Stiles loved the feel of Derek’s hairy body against his smooth one. After he finished shaving, he wanted to play with his pussy for a bit, but they didn’t have time. Stiles wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to the bedroom. He opened his closet door, turning on the light, before stepping inside.

Stiles went over to his hiding place and pulled out the bag that Lydia sent him for this occasion. He pulled out a pair of red lace panties. They were the kind that hugged his ass perfectly and felt amazing on his smooth skin. He would save the rest of the gift for after dinner.

God, his pussy throbbed in anticipation of getting his husband’s cock tonight. Stiles pulled on his dress pants and then his shirt, buttoning it up before tucking it into his pants. He buttoned his pants and then put on his tie followed by his socks, shoes, and jacket. He went back to the bathroom to fix his hair where he found his very gorgeous mate getting ready. Stiles walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over Derek’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to show you your present later. You look stunning Alpha.”

Derek gave a pleased rumble at his mate’s compliment. “As do you, Mate. Gonna look even more stunning round with our pup.”

Stiles felt his pussy throb again as the memories of all the pregnant sex they had played in his mind. He bit his bottom lip and moaned. “Keep talking like that and we’ll miss dinner.”

Derek growled and let his eyes flash as his nostrils flared as he smelled his mate’s arousal. “Maybe we should drop Charlie off and then just come back here so I can ravish you.”

“Fuck.” Stiles whimpered and thrust his hips against his husband. “I like that plan so much better than dinner reservations. Can we do that instead? We can go out for dinner another night. Please, Alpha?”

It was tempting. So very fucking tempting. But where would the fun be if he wouldn’t be able to tease his mate all during dinner? He smirked at his mate in the mirror. “No. We are going to keep our reservations. Now, go gather up Charlie so I can finish getting dressed.”

Stiles pouted at his mate. “You’re no fun Alpha.”

Derek turned around and smacked Stiles’ ass pretty hard and smirked at his mate’s indignant squawk.

Stiles paused at the door and looked over his shoulder, trying to look as sexy as he could. “There better be more of that later.” He winked at his mate before leaving the bedroom to go finish getting their daughter ready to go.

Derek groaned and gripped the edge of the sink, trying to calm himself and his wolf down. He can make it through dinner and then he’ll be able to strip and ravish his mate.

Stiles found Charlie in her playroom in only her diaper. He rolled his eyes at his mate. “Der, I thought you said you were going to get her dressed?”

“I tried, but she kept telling me no and ran away. So I just left her in the playroom so I could get dressed.” Derek yelled back.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Babe, you need to be firmer with her. She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.”

Derek appeared in the doorway of the playroom, arms crossed over his chest. “She does not.”

Stiles was startled at Derek’s sudden appearance. “Alpha, what have I told you about sneaking up on the defenseless human like that? I swear I’m getting you a bell for your next birthday.” He grumbled as he moved toward Charlie. “And she so totally does. You’ll let her get away with anything.”

“Will not,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles looked over at his husband and shook his head fondly. “Just you wait Alpha. She’ll be dating before you know it. Then we’ll see how spoiled she is.”

Derek growled loudly in his chest at the thought of his baby girl dating. “Not happening. She can date when she’s thirty. Maybe thirty-five.”

Stiles chuckled. “You say that now.” He said in a sing-song voice. “Come on sweet pea. You need to get dressed so you can go to the babysitter. Won’t that be fun?”

Charlie looked up at Stiles, puppy eyes in full effect. “No.”

Stiles gave her a stern look and placed his hands on his hips. “Charlotte Elizabeth Stilinski-Hale, don’t give me those puppy eyes. I am immune to them because of your Uncle Scotty. Now, come on you stubborn girl you have to get dressed. I’ll even let you pick out what outfit you want to wear and choose your jammies.”

Charlie lit up and ran to her bedroom, her parents right behind her. Stiles watched her pick out her favorite long sleeved t-shirt, a tutu skirt, and leggings. He watched her run back and grab her Frozen footie pajamas.

Stiles nodded. “Good girl. Okay, let’s get you dressed.” Stiles picked out a pair of socks and put them on her feet, then put on her pants, skirt, and t-shirt. “Alright, go have daddy put on your shoes and coat while I get your bag ready.”

Charlie ran over and jumped into Derek’s arms and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. Stiles chuckled and walked around Charlie’s room, gathering up diapers, wipes, and toys. He grabbed Charlie’s favorite blanket and her stuffed wolf and her favorite bedtime book. He organized everything into her diaper bag and left the room, shutting off the light behind him.

He met his mate and daughter in the living room. “Ready?”

Derek held up Stiles’ coat and helped him into it. “Let’s go.” He reached down and picked up Charlie and wrapped his arm around his mate, pulling him into his side, as they left the house.

Derek got Charlie strapped into her seat and then got behind the wheel and drove toward the sitter’s house. They pulled up to the apartment building and got out, gathering up Charlie, and walked into the building. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor and then knocked on the door to 5B.

A young girl answered the door. “Hello?”

Stiles smiled at her. “Hi there. Is your mom home?”

“Yep.” She said, popping the ‘p’ as she turned her head and yelled back into the apartment, causing Derek to wince at the volume. “Mommy! Two strange men and a baby are at the door for you!”

The girl left and was replaced by her mother. She smiled at them. “Stiles, it’s so good to see you again.” she leaned forward and gave him a hug. “And who is this very handsome man?”

“Lynn, this is my husband Derek. Derek, this is Lynn. She and I met at the park and became fast friends.” Stiles said as he leaned more into his mate.

Derek reached out and shook her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Lynn.”

Lynn smiled at him and returned the handshake. “You too Derek.” she turned her attention to Charlie. “And there’s my favorite snazzy little dresser. Seriously Stiles, where did you get all of her adorable clothes?”

“Our friend Lydia sends them mostly, but she loves wearing her superhero shirts and jeans to daycare. She’s just like me when it comes to comfort.” Stiles said.

Lynn shook her head. “I’m so sorry, where are my manners? Would you like to come in?”

Derek shook his head. “We would love to but we are running late. Maybe another time.”

Lynn nodded. “Of course. I’ll just go ahead and take her so you two can have some alone time.” She reached out and took Charlie from Derek’s arms and her bag from Stiles.

“Thanks for doing this Lynn. It really means a lot to us. There should be some cereal and a jar of fruit in the bag, some formula and a bottle to have before bed. Her bedtime is at seven-thirty, eight at the latest if she’s hyper. She has her pj's, blankie, and her favorite stuffed wolf for bedtime. And her favorite bedtime book. You have my number if there're any problems and we should be back around eleven.” Stiles rambled.

Lynn chuckled at him. “Stiles, calm down. Don’t worry about it. If it’s alright with the two of you, she can just stay the night and you can pick her up in the morning.”

Stiles didn’t want to get his hopes up. He knew how protective Derek was about his family. He looked over at his husband, pleading for him to say yes.

Derek was about to say no when he felt his mate’s eyes on him. He saw the hope in those amber eyes and he sighed in defeat. “Okay, yeah. Thank you, Lynn.” He leaned forward, subtly scent marking his daughter, and kissed her forehead. “Be good baby girl. We’ll be back in the morning.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed her as well. “Bye bye sweet pea.”

Charlie smiled at the both of them and waved. “Bye-bye!”

After another round of hugs and kisses, Derek and Stiles finally left and settled back into the car. Stiles looked over at his mate. “I can’t believe you let Lynn take Charlie overnight!”

Derek shook his head and started the car. “I can’t either. But my wolf and I really want you to ourselves tonight.”

“Fuck. Are you sure we can’t just skip dinner and just go home?” Stiles asked.

Derek laughed and drove. “Sorry baby but we are going to dinner.”

Stiles turned in his seat and leaned over the center console as far as he could. He licked at Derek’s earlobe and set his hand high on Derek’s thigh. “Are you sure Alpha? I’m sure that I can satisfy your hunger better at home.” He nipped Derek’s earlobe and moved his hand to cup his mate’s quickly growing erection.

“Fuck.” Derek gripped the wheel tighter, knuckles going white as he made a split second decision.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If anyone has any guesses on what Derek's decision is, please let me know in the comments! I would love to know your theories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I know it's been months since I last updated, but lately I've just had no motivation or inspiration to write anything and I've been babysitting my three month old great nephew so he takes up most of my time nowadays. I was going to post this chapter a while ago, but I reread it and didn't really like it anymore so made some tweaks to it and I've deemed it worthy of posting.
> 
> Thank you all who've stayed with this story and commented, left kudos, bookmarked it. I really, really appreciate them all and it makes me happy to see that notification of a new comment. And yes, I read all of them even if I barely reply to them. I still love them.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chappy and it's the one you've all been waiting for! *wink wink* 
> 
> ***Warning for beastiality in this chapter.***
> 
> Enjoy! And comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I'll probably post another chapter this weekend. Hopefully.

Derek shoved Stiles up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him breathless as the car took them up to their apartment. He began to unbutton Stiles’ shirt and got his hands all over that soft pale skin. Derek reverently skimmed his fingers over the tiny bulge where their baby was growing.

Derek growled lowly and sunk slowly and gracefully to his knees and rubbed his face all over it while grumbling, “Mine.”

Stiles leaned back against the wall of the elevator and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, smiling lovingly down at his husband. “Yes, Alpha. That’s your pup inside me. You bred your mate so well.”

Derek was practically purring at Stiles’ words and rubbed his nose against the soft skin. “My pup. My mate.”

The elevator let out a ding, signaling that they reached their floor, pulling them both out of their little bubble. Stiles heard the doors open and scratched at Derek’s scalp. “Come on my sexy Alpha. Mate has a surprise for you.” he led Derek out of the elevator and into their apartment and then their bedroom. “Get undressed and then wait for me on the bed.”

Stiles trusted his mate to follow directions as he disappeared into his closet. He quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving his lacy panties on, and reached for the bag Lydia got for him. He pulled out the sheer, red negligee and red high heels.

Stiles couldn’t believe that he was going to do this; he was going to look ridiculous and Derek would laugh at him. He didn’t understand why Lydia was making him wear this whole get up. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the panties. He built quite the collection for himself. Derek was a happy participant in the panty buying department. Some days Derek would come home with a bag full of all kinds of sexy panties.

Stiles took a breath and stepped into the ridiculously high heels and settled the negligee over his body. If Derek didn’t like it, he could always shred it and he would donate the heels. Stiles opened the door and took a tentative step out into the bedroom.

Derek did as his mate asked and stripped out of his clothes. He was now waiting on the bed and trying to keep his wolf at bay. He perked up at the sound of Stiles’ closet door opening and his eyes went wide when his mate stepped through the door. His fangs dropped and his claws popped out at seeing his mate look so fucking gorgeous.

Derek got off the bed and slowly stalked toward Stiles. A low growl emanated in the back of his throat. “Mate looks so pretty.”

Stiles blushed, practically matching the color of his negligee. Stiles looked up at Derek and saw that his wolf was practically taking over. He swallowed hard, feeling his pussy throb and get even wetter at the thought of what was about to happen.

Derek moaned at the smell of Stiles’ arousal getting stronger. “What is Mate thinking about?”

God, why was that so fucking sexy? Stiles moaned and ran his hands over Derek’s naked chest. “Mate is thinking about Alpha eating me out…as a wolf.” He said softly, almost shyly as he stared at his hands on Derek’s chest.

Derek licked his lips and half-shifted. “Alpha likes that idea very much. Get on the bed.”

Stiles shook his head and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “No Alpha. I-I meant as a full wolf.” He finally looked up at his husband to gauge his reaction.

Derek felt his wolf panting for it. “That’s really what Mate wants?”

Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes. “Yes. I can’t stop thinking about how good your wolf tongue would feel licking my pussy.”

Derek growled, eyes flashing red in arousal and felt his mouth water in excitement. “Get. On. The. Bed.”

Stiles practically ran the short distance to the bed and mentally patted himself on the back for not falling flat on his face or broke his ankle in those stupid heels. He kicked off his shoes and took off the negligee. Now that he knew that Derek actually liked it, Lydia would kill him if it got ruined and laid down on his back, legs spread wide.

Stiles rubbed at the wetness gathering on the fabric of his lacy panties. “Come on, Alpha. Your Mate is waiting.”

Derek leapt for the bed, effortlessly shifting to his wolf, and landed with all four paws on the bed. He paced in front of Stiles, whining low in his throat before sitting down in front of his mate’s wide open legs, his tail wagging with his excitement.

Stiles licked his lips as his pussy throbbed in anticipation. He continued stroking his cloth covered pussy. “Yeah, you ready big guy? You want to taste your Mate, Alpha?”

Derek whined again and shifted on his paws. He let his eyes flash red, clearly telling his mate to stop teasing him.

Stiles giggled and swiftly moved his lacy panties to the side and spread his pussy lips in invitation. “Well, don’t keep me waiting Alpha.”

Derek moved forward, sniffing at his mate’s pussy before sticking his tongue out and lapped at Stiles’ slick.

Stiles arched up off the mattress, pleasure coursing through his body. “Fuck! Alpha more, please. Feels so amazing!”

Derek really went for it after that. He smooshed his muzzle up against his mate’s pussy, the hot breaths coming from his nose ghosting over Stiles’ clit, making his mate keen in delight.

Stiles fisted his hands in the blankets as he pushed his hips up into Derek’s muzzle. “Oh, Alpha! Fuck, that’s so good. Yes, yes! More, more Alpha please.”

Derek growled and licked all the way up to Stiles’ clit, licking it rapidly, causing Stiles to writhe on the bed. He moved closer, needing more of that taste.

Stiles was near sobbing at the pleasure zinging through his body like tiny electrical shocks. “Ohgodohgodohgod! Fuck, Alpha! So good, so fucking good. Make me cum Alpha please!”

Derek licked and licked Stiles’ engorged clit, alternating between fast and slow licks, needing to make his mate cum. He needed to taste those sweet juices from his gorgeous mate. Derek whined low in his throat and licked at Stiles with renewed vigor.

Stiles moved one hand and placed it on Derek’s head, gripping the fur between his ears, and bucked his hips up into Derek’s muzzle. “Shit, fuck, fuck! Yeah, Der, just like that. Oh! Make me cum baby, I’m so close! Oh, Alpha!”

Derek moved back down to lick into Stiles’ hole, lapping up the slick that kept pouring out, before licking back at his clit. Derek could feel it, the way that Stiles continued to writhe and buck his hips, he just needed an extra push. He let his teeth graze over Stiles’ clit and that did it.

Stiles howled out his release, gushing out all over the bed and Derek’s muzzle. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed that he squirted all over the place. He was high on endorphins as his body rode out his intense orgasm.

Derek howled his excitement at making his mate cum. He dove back in and proceeded to clean his mate. He growled in happiness as he wagged his tail at the burst of intense flavor on his tongue.

Stiles tried to close his legs and squirm away but Derek just growled at him. He whimpered as his over sensitive pussy was licked clean. “D-Der, please! Too sensitive!”

Derek finally pulled away with a whine and shifted back to human. “Fuck baby. That was so fucking hot! How come we’ve never done that before?”

Stiles closed his legs as he lay panting on the bed, staring at his husband. A flush of embarrassment darkened his already flushed cheeks at Derek’s question. “Because it’s like really taboo and embarrassing to talk about. And I wasn’t sure how you were going to react. And now that I know, we’re gonna do it again. Just, not right now. Now, I want you to fuck me and knot me.”

“Have you thought about doing that in my wolf form as well?” Derek teased as he crawled up Stiles’ body to kiss him.

When he got no answer and another whiff of embarrassed arousal hit him, he stared down at Stiles and raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?”

Stiles was sure that his whole body matched the color of his panties now. “Have you seen you in wolf form? God, you’re so big and gorgeous and I’ve seen the size of your wolf dick. Can you blame me for thinking about it? Fuck, I got so wet and came so hard.”

Derek growled and felt his fangs elongate and his mouth fill with saliva and drip down his fangs at the image of Stiles getting fucked by him in his wolf form. “Fuck, Stiles. You’re making me want to mount you and knot you in my wolf form.”

Stiles quickly removed his panties and positioned himself on his knees, ass in the air, presenting to his Alpha. “Mount me, Alpha. Please. Need your cock and knot inside me!”

Derek growled again as his mate presented to him. He gripped Stiles’ hips and entered his wet pussy in one hard thrust.

Stiles screamed in pleasure as his mate entered him. “Oh fuck! Alpha, yes, oh fuck me Alpha, please! Need it so bad baby.”

Derek’s wolf was too close to the surface for him to generate any kind of words so he pulled back out and slammed back in just as hard as the first time. Derek could already feel his knot forming and he needed to get it inside his mate. “Gonna knot you, baby. You ready?”

Stiles whimpered and nodded his head frantically. “I’m ready Alpha. I’m so, so ready please, let me have your knot.”

Derek roared as he plowed Stiles’ pussy, pushing his expanding knot into that tight hole. Thinking about what Mandy told them earlier, he growled low in his throat. “You’re mine. My mate, my husband. No one else gets to have you but me. You’re mine to fuck, mine to breed. Do you understand me?”

“God, yes! Only yours Alpha! Made for you only Derek. Only want your cock and knot inside me, fucking me and breeding me.” Stiles cried out as he felt Derek’s knot enter him.

Derek reached underneath his mate and rubbed his enormous clit. “You gonna cum again, sweetheart? Gonna cum on my huge knot splitting you wide open?” He whispered in Stiles’ ear.

With Derek’s knot pushing at his g-spot and his fingers rubbing mercilessly at his clit, Stiles was helpless to do anything but cum. “Oh, fuck! Alpha!” he screamed out as he gushed again, wetting Derek’s cock, his thighs, and the bed below them.

Derek ground his hips against Stiles, needing to fill his mate with his cum. He let out a deafening roar as he spilled copious amounts of cum into his mate. Derek slowly came down from his high and moved the both of them onto their sides.

Stiles whimpered when he was moved but calmed down when Derek shushed him, rubbing his belly soothingly. He sighed happily and felt his eyes drooping. “Alpha, that was fucking amazing.” He said with a yawn.

Derek smiled softly into Stiles’ sweaty skin, continuing with his soothing strokes. His smile grew wider when he felt the tiny bump where their pup was growing. “Happy anniversary, baby. I can’t believe it’s only been a year. It feels like it’s been ten.”

Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek’s, smiling tiredly, and nodded. “I know. It’s crazy. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Me either. I love you, baby, so much.” Derek kissed the back of his mate’s neck and then nuzzled him, scenting his pregnant mate.

Stiles hummed and snuggled back into his husband, pressing his back more firmly into Derek’s chest. “Me too, Alpha. Couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

Derek smiled and shook his head fondly. “Sleep, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, yawning once more as the both of them settled down to sleep.

Derek nuzzled behind his mate’s ear, kissing the sensitive skin. “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you in my wolf form, knotting you up so good and pumping you full of my hot cum.” He whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles whimpered and clenched his stretched pussy around Derek’s knot, panting softly and feeling more wetness ooze out around his mate’s cock at the image.

“How the fuck do you expect me to sleep right now when you’ve put that image in my head?” he whined at his husband.

Derek chuckled deeply in Stiles’ ear, closing his eyes to sleep. “Just go to sleep Stiles.”

“You’re a fucking tease, Derek Hale.” Stiles huffed out before settling back down in the safety of his mate’s arms.

-*-*-*-*-

A few hours later…

Stiles woke up to the feeling of his pussy being licked. He somehow ended up on his stomach during the night and he spread his legs wider, lifting his ass up in the air. He moaned loudly when he realized that Derek was licking his sloppy pussy in wolf form.

“Oh Alpha, so good baby. Mm, you gonna lick out all your cum so you can put a new load inside me?” Stiles breathed out as Derek licked his big clit.

Derek gave a low growl of approval as he continued licking. He gave a low whine as his cock slipped out of its sheath and rubbed against the sheets. He squirmed around on the bed and stood, pacing behind his mate as he whined.

Stiles was pulled out of his pleasure induced haze when Derek took that glorious tongue away from his aching, wet pussy. He whimpered as he looked over his shoulder and his eyes zeroed in on Derek’s huge wolf cock hanging down between his legs.

“You need to be inside me, don’t you baby? Wanna bury your big wolf cock in my tight pussy? Come on Alpha, mount your mate.”

Derek let his tongue loll out the side of his mouth and hopped up on Stiles’ back, hips undulating to find its mark, and whined when he wasn’t getting in.

Stiles reached up and soothed Derek’s side. “Okay big guy, calm down, I’ll help you.” he reached down underneath himself and guided Derek’s cock to his entrance.

Stiles barely had time to adjust to the feeling before Derek’s hips started pistoning into him, his claws scratching at his sides. It was fast and hard and the tip of Derek’s cock kept pounding up against his g-spot.

“Shit, shit, shit. Fuck, oh god! Alpha, you feel so good. That’s it, breed me Alpha. Breed your little bitch.” Stiles cried out.

Derek growled out and leaned down and placed his teeth on the back of Stiles’ neck, holding him in place as his knot formed.

Stiles reached down and frantically rubbed his engorged clit. “Come on Alpha, knot me. Make me cum on that massive knot.”

Derek growled around Stiles’ neck and pushed his knot in the rest of the way until they were tightly locked together and his cum filled his mate. Derek was panting heavily, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, a satisfied, smug look on his face -well, as smug as a wolf could look- at finally claiming his mate in the most primal way.

Stiles came hard at the feeling of hot, thin watery cum filling him to the brim and fell to his forearms, not able to hold Derek’s weight any longer. “Alpha, oh god, feels so weird but still so good. It feels so hot, hotter than your regular cum. Shit, I feel like I could cum again.” Stiles continued to play with his clit before moving down to feel where they are locked together.

Stiles had no idea how long they’d be tied together but he didn’t mind. Fuck, this felt amazing. He could feel how Derek’s cock twitched and spurted out more cum inside him. He reached over his shoulder and scratched Derek between the ears.

“My Alpha, so good to me. Alpha knows how to take care of his bitch. Breeds me up so good, even though I’m already pregnant with your pup.” Stiles praised his mate.

Derek shifted from foot to foot and gave a bark of appreciation. He whined and pulled at the knot, needing to shift and take care of Mate.

Stiles yelped when Derek pulled at the knot, gripping the fur at the nape of his neck. “Derek hurts. Just, stay still please.”

Derek whined and licked Stiles’ cheek in apology.

Stiles laughed and let go of Derek’s fur and began petting him. “It’s okay, Alpha. I love you.”

Derek nuzzled his mate, grumbling happily.

Finally, after twenty-five minutes of waiting, Derek’s knot deflated enough for him to pull out.

Stiles moaned as he felt the watery cum dribble out of him and gasped when Derek began to clean him up. “Oh, that’s nice. Mm, love the feeling of your wolf tongue on my pussy.”

Derek licked his mate for a few more minutes before jumping off the bed, ignoring the whimper from his mate, and padded into the bathroom before coming back out a few minutes later, shifted back to human, with a warm washcloth.

He climbed back onto the bed and began to gently clean his mate’s sloppy pussy. Derek dropped soothing kisses to Stiles’ trembling body. “Are you okay baby?”

Stiles looked up at his mate through glazed eyes. “Perfect Alpha. Best anniversary ever! So good to me Der. Take such good care of me.”

Derek threw the washcloth toward the bathroom and gathered his mate into his arms. “Sleep baby. Don’t want you to be cranky when we go pick up Charlie tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. “M’kay. Night Alpha.”

Derek chuckled and snuggled up next to his mate, resting his hand on Stiles’ belly protectively.

-*-*-*-*-

The next morning…

Derek was woken up by the sound of his phone chiming twice, alerting him to two incoming texts. He groaned and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it up, wiping a hand over his eyes to clear out the sleep.

Derek clicked on the first message from John stating that he got an earlier flight and that he would be there around nine am. The second message was from an unknown number and considering the contents of the message, it was from Lynn.

Derek shook Stiles awake. “Baby, wake up. We gotta go get Charlie. Lynn just texted me saying that she’s not feeling well.”

Stiles was immediately awake and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His own stomach gave an uneasy churn at hearing that his baby might be sick. “Did she say what kind of sickness?”

Derek shook his head, already getting out of bed to get dressed. “No, she didn’t give any details. Just get dressed so we can go and get her.”

Stiles nodded and got out of bed so he could get dressed. Soon they were out the door and got into the car to go pick up their pup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a very short filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer.

Derek pulled up outside Lynn’s apartment building and the both of them practically ran upstairs. Derek knocked on Lynn’s door, practically punching a hole in it with how hard he was knocking. His Alpha instincts were on high alert knowing that his pup was sick.

Stiles stood close to Derek, taking his hand in his own, and gave it a squeeze. His stomach was still churning with worry for their pup. The door finally opened to reveal a rumpled looking Lynn and their teary-eyed one-year-old.

Charlie reached out to Stiles, making grabby hands and whimpered. “Mama!”

Stiles took her into his arms and kissed all over her teary face. “Oh, my poor baby.” He nuzzled her and rubbed her back.

Lynn handed Derek her bag and coat, not batting an eye at what Charlie called Stiles. “She was fine all night until the sun started coming up. I think it was just waking up in an unfamiliar place and not knowing where her parents were. Other than that, she was a joy to have and I’d be happy to babysit again.”

Stiles smiled at her and leaned into his husband. “Thanks, Lynn. I’ll see you at the park yeah?”

“Of course! Goodbye, Stiles. Derek, nice to see you again.” Lynn held out her hand to Derek.

Derek took her hand. “Likewise. We’ll be in touch.” He led Stiles down to the lobby and then out to the car. Derek nuzzled his daughter, reaffirming his scent on her as they strapped her into her car seat.

Derek got in the car and began driving. They needed to get to the airport or else they’ll miss picking up John.

Stiles was confused because they weren’t heading home. “Der? Where are we going?”

“I have an errand to run real quick and then we’ll head home.” Derek reached over and grabbed his mate’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Stiles nodded and looked back at Charlie and smiled. She had a tight hold on her blankie and sucking intently on her pacifier as she slept in her car seat. Stiles turned back to the front of the car. “Charlie’s asleep. So, where are we going, baby?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you. So, sit back and enjoy the ride. We’ll be there soon.” Derek said.

About a half hour later, they pulled up to the airport. Derek stepped out of the car and collected Charlie from the back and walked around the car to join Stiles. They walked into the crowded airport and Derek led them to the right gate.

They stood waiting at the gate.as they watched the people coming and going. Derek smelled John before he saw him and smiled. He waited until Stiles caught sight of his father.

Stiles was still confused until he saw his dad coming off the plane. “Dad!” he let go of Derek’s hand and ran over to hug his dad tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

John dropped his carry-on bag and wrapped his arms around Stiles in a tight embrace. “Missed you too kiddo.” He pulled back and took him in. “You look good Stiles. Let’s get out of here. I’m starving.”

“Sure thing. Babe, let’s take dad to our favorite diner. And avoid the one I used to work at like the plague.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and smiled. “Sure thing baby. Come on, the car’s just out front.” They walked out of the airport and piled up into the car and headed to the Full Moon Diner.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. I know it's been a while since i posted anything for this fic, but I kept debating back and forth whether or not i wanted to rewrite some of this because of all the questions about the timeline.
> 
> So, instead of doing that, I'm leaving it just the way it is and I'm, hopefully, going to clear up some of your questions. Okay, here it goes. Stiles and Derek left for New York after Stiles graduated to secure housing, then getting it all set up for them and their incoming baby, getting Derek enrolled back into school, choosing his classes, etc, etc. And before they knew it, little Charlotte Stilinski-Hale arrived in October and Stiles and Derek were still unwed; it slipped their minds. So, two months later in December, they finally tied the knot (pun not intended) in a small, simple ceremony surrounded by their friends and family. Now, it's a year later. Charlie just turned a year old and it's Stiles and Derek's first anniversary. 
> 
> Um, so I hope this helped with any questions and it's less confusing. This chapter is the big confrontation with Darren and I really hope that it doesn't suck or that it's anticlimactic.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Full Moon Diner and exited the vehicle in excited murmurs. Derek gathered Charlie out of her car seat and when she caught sight of John, she squealed with delight and made grabby hands at him.

“Guh!”

John smiled at her and took her from Derek’s arms and kissed all over her face. “Hey, sweet pea! Grandpa has missed you so much!”

Charlie launched into a tirade of baby talk, telling her grandpa everything that’s been going on.

Derek waved at Lucy, the owner, as they headed for their usual table. Derek grabbed a highchair for Charlie and set it at the head of the table. Derek sat next to Stiles and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Is this okay? I mean, after the whole freak out the other day, I thought maybe it would be good for you two to talk face to face.”

Stiles leaned into Derek’s side, pulling his legs up into the booth to take some of the pressure off his aching pussy. “Thank you, Alpha. This is perfect.”

Derek rumbled happily in his chest and nuzzled his mate. He frowned when Stiles kept squirming around, moreso than usual. “Are you okay baby? You look uncomfortable.”

Stiles’ face turned a bright red and buried his face in Derek’s neck. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ upper arm and pulled away the pain.

Stiles sighed with relief and relaxed against his mate. “Thank you, Alpha.” He smiled when he looked over at his father, nodding along to Charlie’s baby chatter.

A few minutes later, Anna, their favorite waitress, came over to their table. “Hey, guys! How’s my favorite family?”

“Good. Anna, this is my dad, John Stilinski. He’s visiting all the way from California.” Stiles said.

Anna smiled and held her hand out. “Nice to meet you, John. It’s finally nice to put a face to the name. Stiles has told me so much about you.”

John chuckled. “I hope they were all good things.”

“Not a single bad thing came out of his mouth while talking about the great Sheriff John Stilinski,” Anna said. “You’ve got a great kid John.”

“Okay, okay. Stop flirting with my dad already and take our order.” Stiles teased.

“Stiles!”

Anna and Stiles laughed at the affronted look on John’s face. “Okay. The usual for you two, fruit for the cutie pie and what can I get you, John?”

Before John could say anything, Stiles interjected. “Whole grain wheat toast, a poached egg, fruit cup, and a bowl of oatmeal.”

“I can order my own damn breakfast, Stiles,” John argued. “I’m not a child. I’m your father.”

“Yes, but if left to your own devices, you would have ordered something high in fat and really greasy.” Stiles retorted. He raised an eyebrow at his dad.

Anna chuckled and wrote down their orders. “I’ll get these put right in for you. And I’ll be back with the coffee.”

“Thanks, Anna!” Stiles called after her. He turned back to his father. “That’s right old man. I check in regularly with my spies I have conveniently placed around town. And you’re busted mister.”

“For god’s sake Stiles! Can’t a man just enjoy a burger every now and again?” John pleaded.

Stiles shrugged. “Sure, but you have been eating burgers for the past month. And you stress eat when you’re working a difficult case and not to mention that you drink more. And Melissa told me about that too.”

John sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m not giving you any details but I think it’s a rogue wolf. Now I don’t want you kids to worry. Argent is helping me find it along with Parrish.”

“Guh!” Charlie screamed out. She was not happy at being ignored.

Derek looked over at his daughter and gently smiled and stroked her hair. “Charlie, use your inside voice please, sweetheart.”

Charlie blew raspberries at her father and went back to banging on the table and talking with her grandpa now that John was paying attention to her again.

Stiles was still curled up next to Derek and he couldn’t stop thinking about last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Derek felt as a wolf on top of him, fucking him relentlessly until he pushed that huge knot inside his tight pussy. Stiles felt himself getting wet and bit his bottom lip.

Derek’s nostrils flared and his eyes flashed at the smell of arousal coming from his mate beside him. He looked down at Stiles and smirked. “What are you thinking about baby?”

Stiles hummed and placed his hand on Derek’s upper thigh. “About our awesome anniversary sex last night.”

Derek let out a low rumbling growl as he leaned down to scent his mate. “Are you wanting a repeat performance?”

Before Stiles could answer, the door burst open and in came a crazed half-shifted panther, chest heaving and eyes wildly searching until they landed on Stiles. He stalked toward their table, saliva dripping down his exposed fangs, and his head tilted up slightly to sniff the air, his tail twitching crazily behind him.

“There you are, my little mate. It’s time to come home.” He purred, slowly licking his lips as his pupils dilated.

Derek got in between the panther and Stiles, eyes blazing red and growling. “John, get Charlie out of here please.”

John nodded and picked Charlie up out of her highchair with a flourish. Charlie let out a scream, reaching out to her parents. John shielded her as he ran for the bar and ducked down behind it.

Stiles tucked himself as far into the corner of the booth as he could, making himself seem as small as possible so as not to draw attention to himself. His worst nightmare was coming true and his father was here. Oh god, he was a few seconds away from having a panic attack.

Derek could smell Stiles’ anxiety and fear and it agitated him and his wolf. He let out another growl. “Leave him alone. I won’t tell you again. He’s mine.”

The panther hissed at Derek. “Back away from the boy, wolf, and I’ll spare your life. I don’t want to cause any trouble. I just want the boy and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Derek let his claws come out to play. “I can’t let you do that because I have already claimed him. It’s not that hard to notice that he’s already been mated.”

The panther hissed at Derek again and took a step forward. “Do not make me fight you, wolf. You will lose.”

Derek squared his shoulders and rolled his neck, letting his eyes shine alpha red. “Do not threaten me, panther. If you want to fight, then let’s get this over with so I can take my mate and pup home.”

The panther flashed his own emerald green eyes at Derek. “I hope you are ready to die then, wolf. Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll take care of your wolf spawn like it were my own after I kill you.”

Derek roared and launched himself at the panther, claws out and fangs bared. They were locked together, growling and hissing as they fought for the right to mate Stiles.

Stiles whimpered and clamped his hands over his ears as his mate and the panther fought. God, how was this his life? He could hear Charlie screaming and his dad trying his best to soothe her. His stomach was twisted in knots and he felt sick and wanted to go to his child and comfort her.

Derek threw the panther across the room with a loud roar. “Stay away from my mate!”

The panther slowly stood from the floor, wiping the blood from his mouth. “You shouldn’t have done that wolf. Now, I’m really angry.”

Derek stood his ground, teeth bared and a warning growl resounding in his throat. “Do not make me kill you because I will if you don’t leave now.”

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and threw himself out of the booth, coming to stand in between his mate and the panther. “Enough! Both of you! Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but I will never be your mate. I already have one and he’s ten times the mate you could ever hope to be.”

Darren hissed and stalked closer. “You’ll regret that, little mate. Once I kill the wolf, you’ll be punished for your insubordination.” He took another swipe at Derek, but Stiles got in the way. His claws scraped across Stiles’ cheek, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

“Ah, fuck!” Stiles brought his hand up to cover his bleeding cheek.

“Stiles!” Derek called out, reaching for his mate and shoved Stiles behind him. He flashed his red eyes again and took a step toward Darren, ready for another attack.

Darren hissed once more and met Derek in the middle of the diner in an epic staredown. But before either one of them could do anything, the diner door opened with a tinkle of the little bell hanging above it, and in walked three more people.

“Darren! Stop!” Mandy cried out when she saw the state of her eldest brother.

Stiles looked around from behind Derek, still holding his bleeding cheek, at the sound of his friend’s voice. He gripped Derek’s shirt tightly as he sighed with relief. “Oh, thank god you’re here Mandy. Your psycho brother’s here and is trying to take me away. Oh, and he scratched me. I’m not going to catch anything, am I?”

Mandy took her eyes off of her brother to look over at Derek and Stiles and nodded her head in respect. “Alpha Hale, I am so sorry for the inconvenience that my brother has caused you today. Especially while you are with your family. Stiles, oh my god, are you okay?!”

Stiles nodded, smiling softly at his friend. “I’m a little shaken up, but I’m alright. The stinging has gone down some but I’ll live. Hopefully, it won’t scar. But if it does, fuck, I’ll have an awesome battle story to tell the pack.” He grinned proudly.

Mandy could only chuckle and shake her head. “Only you would find a positive in all of this, Stiles. You really are one of a kind.”

Stiles grinned at his friend, fully coming out from behind Derek to stand beside him. “That I am. So, what’s going to happen to Darren?”

Mandy looked over at his brother where the two clan members had him restrained. “My clan will take it from here and Darren will never bother you again. I’m so sorry that he put you through this, Stiles. Ever since his first potential mate died, he’s been a little…off the rails?”

“Psycho. The word you’re looking for is psycho.” Stiles supplied.

Derek growled softly at Stiles, none too happy about him exposing himself while the threat was still in the room. “I accept your apology, Mandy. Please see to it that your brother is properly dealt with.”

Mandy nodded. “Of course Alpha Hale. Our parents have found Darren a suitable mate and hopefully, he will forget all about this little incident.” She turned her eyes to Stiles and smiled softly. “I’m really sorry about this Stiles. When we realized that Darren had escaped, we thought that we were too late. I hope that we’ll still be able to get together soon and talk about stuff? That is if you’ll still want to.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand in his to quell his mate’s unhappiness, but he stayed close to Derek’s side just in case Darren broke free from his restraints. He relaxed a little more when Derek let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around him. “Thank you for your apology Mandy and I accept. I’d like that. I’ll call you. It’d be nice to have someone to hang out with while this one is at school all day.” He said as he leaned into Derek’s side and patted his chest.

Mandy smiled brightly. “Okay, yeah. That sounds great! I should get going now and get Darren back home.” Mandy left and the whole diner breathed a collective sigh of relief. Stiles relaxed completely into Derek, his body still trembling from the ordeal, but feeling proud of himself for standing up to that psycho.

Derek turned Stiles to face him, tilting his head to get a good look at the scratches. “They don’t look too deep so they probably won’t scar. Sorry to ruin your war story fantasy.”

Stiles chuckled, burying his face in Derek’s neck. “It’s okay, Alpha. Let’s just go home. The day has only begun and it’s already been a hell of a morning.”

Charlie managed to wiggle her way out of her grandpa’s arms and ran over to her parents, tears still streaming down her chubby cheeks. She clung to Stiles’ legs, rubbing her wet face into his pant legs.

Stiles reached down and picked her up, kissing her tear stained cheeks, and nuzzled her. “Oh, baby girl. Everything is okay, now. The big mean kitty is gone. You’re safe, jellybean.”

Derek, still feeling protective and on alert, gathered his family up in his arms and carried them out. He paused at the door and looked back at the owner. “I’m sorry about all that Lucy. I’ll pay for any damages and if you could make our food to go and give it to my father-in-law, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Lucy nodded and waved them off with a kind smile. “Don’t worry about the damages Derek. You’d be surprised at how often that kind of thing happens here. I’ll have your food all ready hon, you just take care of that beautiful family of yours.”

Derek smiled at her and nodded before he walked out the door and over to the car. He opened the back door and got in with his mate and pup and began to nuzzle them both. “My mate, mine. My precious pup.” He continued to caress his family, needing to reaffirm his scent on them both.

Stiles had squawked when Derek lifted him up but complied as he and Charlie were carried out to the car. He rolled his eyes a little at Derek’s overprotectiveness, but he knew that Charlie needed the reassurance, and curled as close as he could to Derek while still holding Charlie in his lap. “Yes, Alpha. We are yours.” Okay, so maybe he needed the reassurance too.

John finally joined them at the car and got in the driver’s seat. “I take it that I’m driving?”

“If you don’t mind,” Derek said as he handed John the keys.

John took the keys and started the car. He put it in drive and looked at Derek through the rearview mirror. “You’re gonna have to guide me. I have no idea where I’m going.”

Derek guided John back to their apartment as he held his family close, needing to comfort and reaffirm his scent on them. The car came to a stop at their building and Derek climbed out of the car, cradling his mate and pup close to his chest. All four of them walked into the building and toward the private elevator for their apartment.

When the elevator came to a stop, all of them got off and Derek opened the door to their apartment. Derek showed John the kitchen and told him to put the food in the refrigerator to eat later. He told John to make himself comfortable while he took Charlie and Stiles down to the playroom. He set Charlie down on the floor so she could play, leaving the baby gate open in case she wanted to come out and cuddle with Stiles. Derek took Stiles to their bedroom and into the bathroom so he could clean the scratches before they got infected.

“How’re you feeling baby?” Derek asked as he took an alcohol swab to Stiles’ bloody cheek.

Stiles hissed in pain as the alcohol touched his open wounds. “I’m okay, for the most part. I’m still pretty shaken up about the whole thing because it could’ve gone a whole different route if Mandy and her clan hadn’t of shown up.”

Derek hummed, taking away what little pain that Stiles was feeling. “Well, they shouldn’t have let Darren get so out of control in the first place. They should’ve dealt with him when he first caught your scent and realized that you were already mated.”

Stiles sighed. “Well, I don’t know how werepanther clans work, Der, but they were doing their best. We can’t fault them for that. But, um, do you have to go to school? I just want you to stay home with Charlie and me. We need our Alpha.”

Derek cradled his mate close. “Baby, I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t make any promises. I’ve got a pretty big project that’s worth half my final grade so I can graduate.”

Stiles sighed. “I know that Der, but you’re needed more here than at school. Can you do some of your work online like other students do?”

Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head and led him back out to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Stiles into his lap. “Stiles, this is my lightest work day. I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours tops and then I’ll come home to be with you and Charlie.”

Hello, hormones. It’s been awhile. “But Alpha, am I not important enough for you to skip one day of school?” he asked incredulously. “I’ve just been through a traumatic event and I’m pregnant with your pup and I **_need_** you,” Stiles whispered out and felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

Derek sighed as his wolf whimpered. “Oh, baby. Of course, you’re important to me. But I can’t blow off my professors during a huge project that counts toward my final grade. I’m almost finished with school baby. Once I have that diploma in my hand, I’ll tell the Dean of Admissions that I’ll be taking a year off so I can spend that time with you and our pups.”

Stiles cried and buried his face into Derek’s chest. “But I need you now! I’m your mate, Alpha. Aren’t I supposed to be your number one priority? Especially now that I’m pregnant with your second pup? God, Derek you’re being pretty selfish.” He struggled off of Derek’s lap and ran into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Charlie ran out to the living room, crying. She looked around for Stiles and when she couldn’t find him, she sat down in the middle of the living room floor and started wailing.

Derek moved off of the couch and picked up his daughter to soothe her. “Shh, baby girl. It’s okay, papa’s here. What’s got my sweetpea all upset? Huh?”

Charlie calmed down just a little bit, her cries died down to little sniffles. But when she saw her father’s face, she screamed louder and fought against Derek’s hold. “No! Da!”

Stiles came running out of the bedroom when he heard Charlie screaming. He stopped in front of Derek and held out his arms for Charlie. “What’s going on?”

Derek handed Charlie over to Stiles and shook his head. “I don’t know. She just started crying when you went to the bedroom. When she couldn’t find you, she just started screaming when I tried to soothe her.”

Stiles gathered his daughter into his arms and held her close as he soothed her. “Shh, baby girl. It’s okay. Daddy’s here. I’m okay, calm down now my sweet girl.”

Derek watched Stiles calm down their daughter and it was at that moment that he realized how little time he spent at home with his family. Hell, he couldn’t even get his own daughter to calm down. Derek excused himself and went into the kitchen where John was sat at the kitchen island, eating his breakfast, and drinking a cup of coffee. Derek grabbed himself a cup and poured the coffee into it before taking a seat across from John.

“How much of that did you hear?” Derek asked.

John took a sip of his coffee to swallow down a bite of his breakfast and nodded. “I heard only what was said in the living room. And he’s right. You are being selfish.” He held up his hand to stop Derek’s protest. “Now, let me finish. But you are also right. You both decided to move out here so you could go back to school and finish your degree. You’re almost done and he knows that, but he’s hormonal and just went through a pretty terrifying ordeal. He’s scared and he’s gonna take everything you say and twist it around and hear nothing but rejection coming from you. Just be patient.”

Derek sighed and rested his chin on his hand. “I don’t know what to do John. My own daughter prefers Stiles over me and we’re going to be having another baby. And I will admit, I haven’t been spending a lot of time at home like I should, but I have to do this project. Me graduating depends on it. Do you think that I fucked this up?”

John shook his head. “No, I don’t think you fucked up son. Just give him some time. His rational mind will come back to him and he’ll apologize and everything will be okay until the next mood swing hits.” He chuckled. “Stiles reminds me of when Claudia was pregnant with him. She was the sweetest woman but she had the most awful mood swings. She was like one of those, oh what do you call ‘em? Those sour/sweet gummy candies?”

“A sour patch kid?”

John’s face lit up. “Yes! She was like a sour patch kid. Which is funny because she had the biggest craving for those in her final month of pregnancy.” He chuckled again and shook his head.

Derek nodded. “That makes more sense now. Stiles craved them for like two months. When he got his hands on a bag, he ate them like they were going out of style and then he’d cry because they were gone.”

John laughed before taking another sip of coffee. “Claudia would do the same.”

Derek sighed and took a drink of his now lukewarm coffee and made a disgusted face. “What do I do John? I can’t not graduate. That would defeat the whole purpose of coming out here.”

“Well, you need to ask yourself this: what do you value more, education or your family?”

Derek sighed and let his head fall to the table. “You know that I value my family more. I don’t really need a job to support my mate and our pups but I’m only doing this because of you, remember?”

John nodded and hummed. “Touché. Okay, if it weren’t for my influence on having a job, would you be here of your own free will to finish school?”

Derek shrugged. “Honestly, I hadn’t thought about it before Stiles got pregnant.” He sighed. “But, I also forgot how much I enjoyed learning and going to school. But I feel like I’m rubbing it in Stiles’ face because he was supposed to be in college right now and he’s not.”

“So, what are you going to do?” John asked him before finishing his cup of coffee.

Derek groaned and banged his head on the kitchen island repeatedly. “I don’t fucking know. The logical choice would be to quit school altogether and be with my family but Stiles would kick my ass if I dropped out again, especially since I’m so close to graduating.”

John stood up and put his cup in the sink and then paused next to Derek, patting his shoulder. “Well, son looks like you’ve got yourself quite the conundrum there.” He walked passed Derek and went into the living room where Charlie made happy squeals at seeing her grandpa.

Derek groaned again as he listened to John leave and Charlie squeal at seeing him. He wasn’t jealous. But he was totally jealous. He stood from his stool and downed his now cold coffee and placed the cup in the sink. He walked into the living room and motioned for Stiles to follow him and went to their bedroom.

When Stiles came into the bedroom, Derek shut the door behind him. “We need to talk.”

Stiles stood in the middle of their bedroom and wrapped his arms around his middle. “What do you want to talk about?”

A hundred different scenarios ran through his head as he waited for Derek to tell him that he’s leaving him. Stiles moved a hand up to cover his mouth to keep back the sob that wanted to escape.

Derek began pacing the room, trying to come up with the words to say when he froze at the onslaught of different emotions rolling off his mate. He felt his wolf whine and Derek went over to stand in front of Stiles and gently gripped his arms.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me. You smell like sadness and fear.”

Stiles felt a tear slip down his cheek. “You’re gonna leave me! I’m standing in the way of your dreams and now I’m bringing another baby into the mix. I’m gonna be a single father!” he cried. Once the tears started, Stiles couldn’t make them stop.

Derek furrowed his brow in confusion. He cupped Stiles’ face and wiped away the tears. “Stiles, whatever in the world gave you that idea?”

Stiles looked up at Derek and sniffled. “Where do I fucking start? You’re barely home. And when you are, you’re too tired to do anything. You barely spend time with your daughter because you’re always grading papers or writing papers. It’s no wonder she wants me all the time. And, and we—I feel like we’re drifting apart. I mean, we’ve only had sex twice Derek. Twice! It feels like you love school more than me.”

Derek felt gutted, hearing his mate in such distress that he thought that Derek would leave him. “Oh Stiles, my precious wonderful mate. I am so sorry that I made you feel that way. That was never my intention. I love you and Charlie with all my heart. And I love this new life that we are about to bring into this world. And it may seem like I’m abandoning my family, I’m really not. I’ll tell you what. I’ll drop my TA positions and I will focus on my studies and the project that I have to finish. That way, I’ll be able to spend more time with my two favorite people. How does that sound?”

Stiles sniffled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “Okay, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Alpha.” He leaned up and whispered into Derek’s ear. “Since you’ll be home more, I’ll be expecting more shifted sex since I’ll be horny as hell pretty soon.”

Derek gave a low growl and moved his hands down to grip Stiles’ hips. “Stiles, you can’t just say things like that.” He pulled Stiles closer and leaned down to nibble at Stiles’ neck. “You’re such a little cocktease, my devious mate.”

Stiles moaned and bit his lip, staring up at Derek through his lashes. “I can’t help it Alpha. You’re just so gorgeous and my hormones are raging. I’m already so wet for you, my mate.”

Derek growled again. “Fuck.” He inhaled through his nose, growling deeply again when he scented his mate’s slick.

Stiles nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, please. I’m so on board with that plan.”

Derek moaned and gripped Stiles’ hips. “Babe, your dad is right outside the door with our daughter.”

Stiles whined and started to kiss at Derek’s neck. “Make him go away. I need your cock in my pussy right now.”

Derek groaned and nodded. He walked to the door and opened it a crack. “Hey, John? Would you mind taking Charlie to the park across the street for a few hours?”

John looked up at Derek and saw the flush on his cheeks. “Right. I’ll just go pack Charlie a bag and some lunch for the two of us and then we’ll get out of here.”

Derek listened as John moved around the apartment, gathering up all of Charlie’s things before they left. Once the door closed behind them, Derek went back into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. When he turned to look back at Stiles, he growled and let his eyes flash red. His gorgeous mate was spread out on their bed, naked, and playing with his soaking wet pussy.

Stiles looked over at Derek when he heard the growl and smirked. He widened his legs, showing off his glistening pussy, and stretched the wet lips to play with his clit.

“Come on, big guy. You know you want a taste.” Stiles moaned, throwing his head back and bucked his hips at the zing of pleasure coursing through him.

Derek growled again and stripped out of his clothes and quickly shifted to his wolf before jumping up onto the bed. He pushed his bulk in between Stiles’ thighs and started gently lapping at his mate’s exposed clit, nudging Stiles’ fingers away.

Stiles gasped and pulled his hand away to reach up and grab the scruff of Derek’s neck to hold him in place. “Oh fuck! Such a good Alpha. So very, very good to mate. Oh god, shit, fuck, yes!” he yelled as Derek licked his clit faster.

Derek lapped and lapped at Stiles’ clit, preening at the noises coming from his mate. He settled more into the mattress and started to slowly lick all over Stiles’ pussy.

Stiles moaned and whimpered as Derek lapped at his wet folds. He gripped his mate with both hands and started to buck his hips up into Derek’s tongue.

“Oh fuck! Yes, so good baby. Fucking love it when you lick my pussy like this. Oh, Alpha! Need your cock baby, please.”

Derek whined and wiggled his hips against the mattress as his cock started to come out of its sheath. He sat up, looking down at his mate impatiently.

Stiles nodded and flipped over, getting his knees under him and spread his legs wide, ass in the air to present to his Alpha. “Come on, big guy. Mount your pretty bitch.”

Derek growled and jumped up onto Stiles’ back, holding his mate down. He immediately started to thrust his hips, looking for Stiles’ opening and whining when he couldn’t find it.

Stiles reached beneath him and guided Derek’s cock into his hole. He moaned loudly when Derek started to thrust wildly inside him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, yes Alpha! Fuck your bitch, Alpha, fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to sit down.”

Derek snarled and bent his head down and bit down on the back of Stiles’ neck to keep him in place. He fucked into his mate harder until he felt his knot forming. He moved faster, biting down harder on Stiles’ neck, as he pushed his knot into his mate.

Stiles moaned at being claimed by his mate. He felt his orgasm fast approaching as Derek pushed his huge knot inside him. Stiles screamed as his first orgasm ripped right through him, cum gushing everywhere.

Derek growled around Stiles’ neck and his knot popped inside, stretching Stiles’ pussy to the max. He humped against his mate until he felt his cum gushing inside Stiles. Derek stood still as he came and came, a wolfy grin of satisfaction on his face.

Stiles reached down and started rubbing frantically at his clit, feeling another orgasm building. “Oh fuck!” he screamed as he came again, his squirt soaking the bed beneath him.

Stiles panted and collapsed down to the bed, Derek’s knot slipping further into him. He lazily rubbed his clit as he felt his mate cum inside him. “Alpha, you feel so good inside me. Want you to knot me again when you turn back. Want you to stuff me full of your cum baby.

Derek whined and wiggled his hips, moving his feet minutely, hoping to pull out of his mate so he could shift.

“Ah! Alpha, baby, I know you want to shift but you need to wait a little longer.” Stiles cried out.

Derek whined again and licked at Stiles’ face and neck in apology.

Stiles laughed and tried to push Derek’s snout away. “Okay, okay. I forgive you.”

After a few more minutes, Derek was able to pull out of Stiles and he shifted. “Fuck, Stiles. You are so fucking hot baby. Gonna knot you again and fill you so full, you’ll look even more pregnant.”

“Yes, yes, yes! Please, Alpha? Pretty please? I want you to do that so fucking much. Please?” Stiles begged.

Derek wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a couple of strokes before he slid back inside his mate.

“You’re so wet, baby. Look at all the cum just gushing from your gaping hole. Gonna make you so fucking messy baby and then I’m gonna lick you clean.” Derek groaned.

Stiles moaned and pushed back against Derek. “Oh, yes. Make me your dirty little slut Alpha.”

Derek snarled and pulled out of Stiles before he slammed back in. “Such a fucking slut for your Alpha. A fucking dirty cumslut, aren’t you baby boy?”

Stiles moaned again, shamelessly rutting back against Derek’s cock. “Oh, yes, Alpha! Mate is such a cumslut for you.”

Derek gave a low rumble of a growl in approval of Stiles’ words. “That’s right my gorgeous mate. You are my little cumslut. Alpha loves how dirty you get for me.”

Stiles whined as Derek talked. He gripped the sheets and bucked back against Derek again. “Der, please! Need your knot baby please.”

Derek lightly smacked Stiles’ ass. “Be patient baby boy. I’ll give you what you need.”

Stiles moaned and lifted his ass up for more. “Alpha, don’t tease me.”

Derek hummed and rubbed his hand over his mate’s ass. “Another time baby boy. Now, if you’ll be good for me and stop telling your Alpha what to do, I’ll give you what you need.”

Stiles whined and gripped the sheets. “I’m sorry Alpha. I’ll be good. I promise.”

Derek hummed and leaned over Stiles and kissed at his mating bite. “That’s much better. Such a good boy, my mate.”

Stiles keened at the praise and looked at Derek over his shoulder. “Can I have your knot now, Alpha?”

Derek moved his hands and gripped Stiles’ hips and gave them a squeeze. “Yeah, baby. You can have my knot now.” He pulled his hips back and slammed into his mate.

“Fuck! More baby. Please!” Stiles cried out.

Derek growled and fucked Stiles hard and deep, feeling his cum spill out around his cock and down Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles wanted to reach down and rub his aching clit but didn’t want to upset his mate. “Alpha, may I please touch myself? I need to cum so fucking bad.”

Derek kept up his hard rhythm as he thought about Stiles’ request. “No. You haven’t earned it. You’re gonna cum from just my cock as your punishment.”

Stiles whimpered and buried his head in the pillow. “Alpha, please. I need to cum so bad.”

Derek smacked Stiles’ ass again. “You cum on my cock or you don’t cum at all.”

Stiles tried to grind his clit down on the mattress, needing that extra friction to get him over the edge. He cried as Derek pulled his hips up and held them there. Stiles balled his hand into a fist and hit the mattress. “Alpha, please!” he sobbed, the need to cum building and building until he felt like he was about to explode.

Derek smirked as he watched Stiles struggle. “Not yet baby boy. You’ll cum when my knot is stuffed full inside you.”

Stiles buried his face in the pillow and sobbed as Derek fucked him. This was torture. He’d never seen his Alpha like this. This Derek was all wolf. And Stiles fucking loved it. He turned his head on the pillow so he could breathe.

“Alpha, Alpha pl-please!” Stiles hiccuped as he begged his mate.

Derek finally took pity on his poor debauched mate. He gripped Stiles’ hips tightly, to the point of causing bruises, and fucked his mate hard and fast. It didn’t take long for Derek’s knot to form and catch on Stiles’ wet hole.

Stiles cried out as his mate fucked him good and hard. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt Derek’s knot forming and begin to fill him up.

“Der, not gonna last much longer baby. Need to cum Alpha.”

Derek pushed harder, needing to fill his mate up with his cum. “Almost there, baby boy. Just a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?”

Stiles keened when Derek pushed harder. But it turned into a whine as Derek’s question. “Alpha, I-I don’t think I can wait much longer baby.”

Derek growled low in his throat and leaned down to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “You can, and you will baby boy or I’ll pull out right now.”

Stiles cried out and reached back to grab at Derek. “No! Alpha, please don’t. I need your knot baby, please. I’ll be a good boy, promise.”

Derek smirked. “That’s more like it.” Derek fucked his mate harder until he felt his knot catching. He growled again as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching as he ground up against his mate’s pussy. “Cum. Now.” He said as he reached down and rubbed over Stiles’ engorged clit.

Stiles sobbed as his Alpha finally let him cum. He screamed Derek’s name as he soaked his mate’s cock and the bed.

Derek howled as he came inside his mate, claiming him for the second time. After he finished, he moved them so that they were laying on their sides and not squishing the baby.

Derek leaned in and kissed the back of Stiles’ neck where he bit at the skin. “I love you, so much baby boy. And I promise that I’m gonna do better at being around more.”

Stiles was half asleep as Derek spoke. “Love you too, Alpha. I know you will baby. You’re the best Alpha and you’ll do anything for us. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you were a bad Alpha because you’re not.”

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’ cheek. “No, it’s okay. I needed to hear that. I didn’t realize that you felt that way. Get some sleep baby.”

Stiles yawned and snuggled back into his mate. “Okay, Alpha. Love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

 

 

 


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my birthday tomorrow, I'm going to post the final chapter of this fic.
> 
> Yay!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comment and kudos are welcome.

**_Five years later…_ **

****

Stiles was busy getting the newly remodeled Hale house decorated for their twins’ fifth birthday. Charlie was stuck to her grandpa’s side as she told him all about her first day of first grade. Stiles finished putting up the streamers and climbed down from the step ladder.

He still couldn’t believe that his second pregnancy turned out to be twins. He’ll never forget the look on Derek’s face when they found out at the first ultrasound with Deaton. To this day, the look of pure horror on Derek’s face brought so much joy to Stiles and he never let Derek forget it.

Speaking of Derek, Stiles could hear his mate and their twins, Claudia and Talia, entering the house. He smiled and placed his hand on his belly, stroking the small bump hidden beneath his shirt. Stiles couldn’t wait to tell his mate after the party.

Stiles could hear the twins’ incessant chatter coming closer as they told Derek all about their day. He smiled as he picked up more pink and green streamers. “Hey, baby. Were the twins good this time in kindergarten?”

Derek entered the room with the twins and they squealed when they saw Stiles, letting go of Derek’s hands so they could run over to Stiles. “Yeah, no problems this time. I think they might have made a friend.”

Stiles dropped the streamers in exchange for kneeling down to hug his girls. He smiled as they gave him kisses and scented his neck. “My little angels. I love you so much.” He kissed their faces before shooing them away. “Go into the living room with grandpa and Charlie girls. I gotta finish decorating.”

The girls ran screaming into the living room at the prospect of seeing their sister and grandpa. Stiles straightened up and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness came over him.

Derek looked at Stiles with concern. “Babe, you okay?”

Stiles opened his eyes once it passed and smiled softly at his mate. “I’m fine, Alpha. Just stood up too fast. I’m okay.”

Derek wasn’t so convinced but left his mate be for now. “Do you need any help?”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks, but I’ve got this. You’ve got some papers to grade, Mr. Hale.”

Derek groaned and bit his lip. “I told you to stop doing that. It’s very unprofessional to pop an inappropriate boner at school in front of my students when they call my name.”

Stiles smirked and sauntered up to Derek, resting his hands on his chest, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. “But Mr. Hale, I really need an extension on my paper. I can make it worth your while.”

Derek looked down at his mate, eyes glowing bright red. “Stiles now is not the time for your student/teacher roleplay fantasy. We should finish decorating for the twins’ party. The rest of the pack will be here soon.”

Stiles pouted up at his husband. “Fine. You’re such a spoilsport. Just for that, you get to finish putting up the streamers while I go finish cooking. I’ve got a pack of hungry wolves to feed.”

Stiles left Derek in the dining room and walked into the kitchen to finish making child-friendly foods and the pack’s favorite foods before he decorated the still cooling cake. Once the food was finished and Stiles began to decorate the cake, the pack started to arrive. Stiles was engrossed in decorating the cake when Charlie came running into the kitchen.

“Daddy, daddy! The pack is here! Come see!” she yelled excitedly.

Stiles put the finishing touches on the cake as he laughed at his daughter’s antics. He set down the icing and reached down for his daughter’s hand. “Okay, baby girl. Let’s go see the pack.”

Charlie yelled and took her daddy’s hand as Stiles led her into the living room where the rest of the pack was gathered with his dad and the twins. The pack walked over to him and hugged him and scented him. “Hey, guys! I’m glad you could make it.”

Scott smiled at him and lifted Charlie in the air effortlessly, smiling as the young girl squealed in happiness. “It’s no problem man! We wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Charlie giggled as Scott started to kiss her face. “Uncle Scotty! No, stop!”

Stiles laughed as he watched Scott and Charlie. His attention was brought to the twins as they started howling, which got the wolves in the room to join in, even Charlie. The rest of the humans in the room covered their ears as the cacophony of howls filled the house.

Derek entered the living room and joined in on the howling, making all the windows rattle and threaten to shatter. When the howls died down, all the wolves were alight with excitement over the upcoming celebrations.

Stiles slipped back into the kitchen to finish decorating the cake, big enough to feed hungry wolves and humans. Once he had finished, Stiles called everyone into the dining room so they could start the party.

Stiles got Claudia and Talia strapped into their booster seats as the pack started to sing happy birthday. They ate the food and then some cake before taking the twins into the living room to open their presents.

Stiles stood back with Derek as they watched their girls rip into the wrapping paper to get to their presents. He leaned back into his mate as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. Stiles hummed in contentment as he placed his hands on Derek’s arms.

“I’m happy to be home. And I still can’t believe you hid this from me. Where did you find the time to remodel this place?” Stiles asked.

Derek smirked. “I had a lot of help from Lydia and the rest of the pack. While I was working, one of them would be here to oversee construction. I’m just glad that it was finished in time for our anniversary.”

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek’s throat. “Besides the twins, this is one of the best anniversary presents you’ve ever given me Alpha.”

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles properly on the mouth. “Oh, and before I forget, Mandy will be flying in for a visit soon.”

Stiles lit up at the mention of his old friend. “Really?! That’s great news! I also have some news for you.”

Derek looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Oh? And what’s that, my little mate?”

Stiles smiled. He couldn’t wait until the end of the party to tell his mate. He leaned up to whisper in Derek’s ear, even though the other wolves could hear him. “I’m pregnant.”

Derek jerked his head back to look down at Stiles, eyes roving over his body and landed on his stomach. He noticed the small bump forming beneath Stiles’ shirt and grinned. The rest of the pack were howling in celebration as Derek pulled Stiles into a soul-shattering kiss.

Stiles pulled back, dazed, and slowly opened his eyes and looked up into his husband's eyes. “Well, I’ll take that as a sign that you’re happy about this.”

Derek nodded vigorously. “I’m very happy.”

Lydia smiled mischievously. “Finally! I’ll get to plan a baby shower.”

Stiles laughed as he leaned into his mate. “That would be a wonderful idea. I didn’t have one the first two times, so that will be an interesting experience.

John came over and wrapped his son up in a hug. “Congratulations kiddo. I’m proud of you.”

Stiles clung to his dad and felt tears well up in his eyes. “Thanks, dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, kid.”

****

 


End file.
